On the Road Again?
by midnightquiver
Summary: After Shadow Souls, Damon is human now and has gained a concious if you call it that. So setting out to get Stefan his deserved humanity Bonnie goes with him. Who else is going to help him be human?
1. Chapter 1

Everyone thought it would be ok but then it happened. First came screaming then came strangling. I wasn't entirely sure what to make of it but I stood there for a second and looked down at him as he sat there on his knees failing at breathing.

Oh right you are probably wondering what the hell are you talking about Bonnie?

Well? I'll give a quick summary. Hmmmmmm. Well Meredith ,Elena and I went to this dark dimension with Damon and posed as his slaves so we could free Stefan who was being held captive by the kitsune. When we made it out of that trap things only got worse. Damon smelled this flower Stefan had gotten from the kitsune he was locked up with for helping him. Which in turn caused him to become human. And I think that catches us up for the time being.

I was standing there watching Sage tell Damon to breathe as Damon was throwing a temper tantrum. Sage was laughing but I had a feeling of what would happen when Stefan and Elena came downstairs. So turning I went into the kitchen and raided the fridge. I wasn't sure what he wanted to eat so I grabbed basically everything. Coming back in I saw Stefan strangling Damon.

"Bonnie I don't think that's a good idea right now. He'd probably throw it at you." Elena said

"And he won't throw it at me later?" I asked trying not to laugh cause to be honest it was a little funny to see a bad ass vampire throwing a hissy

A few minutes after throwing Damon around Stefan left with Elena not far behind. Sage went about an hour after them. I thought I'd stick around in case Damon needed help.

"So what are you my babysitter now?" he hissed at me

"Well someone is going to have to teach you how to be human again."

"And it just had to be you?"

"Well I can go call Matt if you'd like?"

"No." he said quickly

I laughed then got up.

"Where are you going?" he asked trying not to sound worried

"To get food I'm hungry."

"Right."

Coming back in from the kitchen I noticed him playing with his teeth.

"Uh you okay there?" I asked feeling a bit awkward

He put his hands down.

"No. I was a powerful vampire who got anything he wanted and now I'm human. It blows."

"Stop wallowing it's so unbecoming of you." I snapped

Damon just raised his eyebrows at me in surprise. I grabbed a piece of mango of the tray and bit into it. It tasted sweet. Damon seemed to be observing me as if I were some training video on how to eat.

"Well what do you want?" I asked gesturing toward the tray

"A strawberry." he answered

I gave him a strawberry and watched as he looked at it then bit into it. A little bit of the juice from it trickled down his chin.

"Get some sleep Damon you look like you need it." I said wiping the juice away

Standing I walked upstairs to the guest room. I just wanted to be alone. It wasn't that I was tired even though I was. But there were things plaguing my mind lately. How would Damon even be able to live and what would happen to Stefan now? Well that's a problem for tomorrow.

**Review plz! Hope you enjoy another Donnie fic review and ideas are always welcome hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up about an hour ago mainly from the banging around coming from downstairs. Finally making my way downstairs I saw Damon in kitchen. He was grabbing ingredients left and right. Meredith was just sitting at the counter watching. It was like she was trying not to smile or laugh.

"You know I'm starving here so if I could get food today that would be great."

"Sorry miss complains too much but I'm having a little trouble here."

Meredith stood walked over and shoved him aside.

"Go sit." she ordered

He growled but obliged.

"So you just going to stand there or join us?" Sage said making me jump as he walked past me into the kitchen

"Uh sure."

I slid into a chair and sat quiet.

"You can sit by me I don't have disease." Damon said

"I don't know that." I snapped

Everyone turned to look at me. I just looked down at the counter. I had no idea what was wrong with me? Something was rubbing me wrong of course everything that was boiling up inside of me was starting to come out a little at a time and I knew eventually it would all come out at once.

"You know what? I'm not hungry I'm going to go see-" I was cut off

"Mutt?" Damon questioned

I glared at him and returned the look.

"As a matter of fact yes not that it's your business."

He smirked. I wanted to make him burn inside just something about him anymore had me so angry so conflicted. I stormed out the back door. Damon walked off in the opposite direction. Meredith looked at Sage and he just shrugged.

"Guess that's more for us." he said

Meredith giggled slightly making him grin.

Walking up to the porch someone grabbed a hold of me yanking me back. Turning I noticed it was Damon. I hit in the gut.

"Okay that actually hurt." he said

"What now!"

"What is wrong with you."

"It's you it's the shit you do Damon!" I yelled

It was all coming out like word vomit.

"It's like you start doing something right for a change then you ruin by doing something bad. I don't know if you do it on purpose but you ruin everything. Like we finally get back home and it seems things could be okay and then you do this!" I yelled gesturing at him "It's your fault and we don't even know where to start to fix this. You don't deserve this Stefan does and you know it. But I guess that doesn't matter You just go and stick your nose where it doesn't belong."

Damon stood there silent. Then without saying anything he turned and left without a word. Matt came out looking confused.

"What's going on? I heard yelling. Did Damon do something?" Matt asked

"What doesn't Damon do." I muttered

We went inside I sat down feeling regret and relief. Granted they were unsaid words that I wasn't the only one who wanted to say them but I shouldn't have. I felt like an idiot.

"Well?"

"Well what?" I asked snapping out of my thoughts

"Have you heard from Stefan or Elena?"

"Oh yeah umm she said they just needed time off to think things through before we jump into another problem."

"It'll never end will it?" I asked

"Well if you know the Salvatore brothers then more than likely not."

I sighed. We talked and caught up on what had been going on since we'd been apart. Then as it the sun started to set and as I said goodbye it sounded as if it would be the final goodbye but I couldn't be sure. Getting back to the boarding house I noticed the kitchen was cleaned up and that it was quiet. You know that creepy quiet where it feels as if you're being watched. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder making me jump and scream. It was Meredith.

"Nice of you to come back." she said

"Yeah." I mumbled

"You know I heard you ripped Damon a new one. Just wish I could've been there to see the great Bonnie McCollough in action."

"I'm glad you weren't cause I don't ever want to feel that way again. I was such a bitch and let me tell you I hated the feeling."

"It's fine or at least it will be alright?" she assured me

I nodded and headed upstairs to what had basically became my room. Then I noticed something on my bed it was a letter.

_Bonnie dear you have a bigger part to play now. Keep a watchful eye and power in check trials lay abound so don't let your guard down. You'll find help and comfort from the most unexpected so don't leave anything to chance. Time to become the witch you were meant to be no more hiding from the shadows because you're no longer alone._

_-Mrs. Flowers_

The only thing I could think was uhhhhhhh. I was a bit confused but once again ragged into something I didn't want to be a part of.

"Great." I muttered

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you are enjoying it****J I'll be sure to keep updating. Reviews are always wanted so don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I read the letter over and over until I got a headache. Then I heard the door downstairs open. I didn't want to hope but I hoped it was Elena or Stefan or maybe Meredith. But I didn't hear footsteps downstairs. I walked over and looked out the window to notice a dark figure walking down the walkway. Quickly I rushed out of the room grabbing my shoes. Then running downstairs I rushed front door without thinking.

"Hey!" I said running after it

Then all of the sudden he stopped with me nearly running into him. He grabbed a hold of my shoulders helping stand up straight. It was Damon.

"Careful there _rosa."_

_I stood there silent. _

"_I-I' m sorry." I said finally breaking the awkward silence causing him to stop and turn_

_I couldn't look up at him. But I could feel his eyes burning through me._

"_Why? What you said was true." he said shrugging it off "I just didn't think I'd hear from you."_

_Then he turned and started walking. It seemed he was on a mission. Where are you going I thought to myself. _

"_So you're leaving?" I asked curiously_

_He turned._

"_Would you like to join me?" he offered_

"_Where?"_

_He just stood there not answering. Then he sighed as if defeat._

"_Fine if you must know I'm going to find a way to get Stefan that humanity he so desperately wants."_

"_Then sure I'll go with just to make sure you don't screw up. I mean someone has to keep you alive being you're only human." I said_

_He smirked._

"_Lovely just what I need. A babysitter." he said sarcastically_

"_Hey you offered."_

"_Yeah well I'm already beginning to regret it."_

_I couldn't help but smile. Damon was still Damon but there was something different about him. Something that made me interested in him even more than before. He didn't have his guard up anymore and he didn't try to hide himself. _

"_So where are we going exactly?" I asked_

_I'd so willingly excepted to a journey that I had no idea as to where it would begin._

"_Well I or rather we need to get back into-"_

"_Oh no you are not suggesting we actually go back to the dark dimension are you? I mean if we barely made it last time when you were a vampire how much harder do you think it'll be if we try to go back?" I exclaimed_

" _Becoming a mind reader are besides relax. That's the reason I 'm going out for reinforcements or rather a favor." he said_

"_And this favor is really going to pull through now that your human?" _

"_I'm thinking so." he said_

_But I could tell that he wasn't entirely a hundred percent on this. Which only made me more nervous and a little shaky. The last place I wanted to be was back in the dark dimension. The place had left me with nightmares for the past few nights we'd been back and it's probably the reason I hadn't slept much too. We walked till we made it to a bus station and by then I was exhausted and my feet were killing me. Damon looked like he was in a little pain._

"_And why are we at a bus station?" I asked_

"_A road trip unless you want to walk the whole way."_

"_I'm all for a bus ride but why didn't we just take your Ferrari?"_

"_Because I want to avoid major attention."_

"_Ha! Coming from the one who loves attention." I scoffed_

_Even Damon chuckled at that he knew I was right. _

_~Damon~_

_Why was it that she had to come I didn't get why but that old witch said she would. I was putting her danger. If we even made back to the dark dimension there was guarantee we'd make it out. And there I go again getting worked up about this. I hate being human it was so much easier when I lacked a conscious. But there was one thing I knew for sure with or without a conscience it didn't stop how I felt about her. How I want to protect and I don't like seeing her with others like Mutt. If I had it my way she would've been mine that moment when she called for me at Caroline Forbes house but Meredith was go figure. How could someone get this sucked into there own head I didn't get it._

"_Hello?" Bonnie called _

_I snapped out of thought._

"_Well here's the tickets." she said handing them to me_

_I couldn't get them because of the lack of ID and no power of compulsion. They probably wouldn't believe if I told them how old I actually was either._

"_Alright lets go then." I said _

_She nodded in agreement and got on the bus with me following behind. I couldn't believe I'm letting her do this I shouldn't let her but then she'd start complaining and the last thing I waned to deal with was that. Not to mention she's a witch and she could probably kill me if she drew in enough power. The power that she has yet to experience that is. But I have a feeling she will in due time. It was time she stopped being afraid and stood up to fight I'll need her help most of all when the time comes._


	4. Chapter 4

~Bonnie~

I'd fallen asleep along the way there. Damon had told me we were going to this small town in Oregon. He wouldn't give me the name of the town and I'd given in on asking. There was no point with Damon. If he didn't want you to know something you wouldn't know.

"Hey wake up."

"Huh?" I said groggily

"We're here _rosa_ let's go." Damon said

Awkwardly enough that was the best sleep I'd had lately. Damon helped me to my feet. I was overtired and was having a little trouble fully waking up. Walking down the steps of the bus behind Damon I tripped and starting falling. Damon moved quick enough to catch me but fell backwards himself.

"You okay Bonnie?" he asked looking down at me

"Ughhhh. Still…tired." I moaned not moving

I wasn't moving mainly because I was rather comfortable strangely enough. He just smiled down at me.

"Come on we got to keep moving." he said helping me up

Rubbing my eyes I ran my fingers through my fiery curls. After a few minutes of just standing there I finally able wake up. I looked around. There wasn't a single soul in sight not even Damon. The place seemed barren and I got the worst feeling in the pit of my stomach. Then I heard growling from behind me. Turning I saw a wolf snarling up at me. Quickly I turned and started running not that it did any good. Looking back I saw the wolf jump at me in which I ducked covering my head.

"Bonnie!"

I looked up breathing heavily. Damon was at my side looking at me as if he were scared. Was he scared? There were other people staring at us as they walked past. Wait was that all some sort of dream? I stood and looked around. It was the same place just there were people but not many.

"I'm fine." I lied

I didn't think I'd be getting these visions when I was awake. I thought it only happened when iwas asleep and now it was progressing.

"Don't lie to me. I may be human but I'm not stupid." he growled

"I'm not Damon. If I want to tell you something I'll tell you till then stay out of my business." I snapped

"You know we've got to work on that whole teamwork thing."

I scoffed.

"When you would like to start let me know." I said

"Just stay here for a few minutes and try not to attract attention." I said

~Damon~

I shouldn't leave her there alone. Not after what happened which she didn't care to share on the subject. It was such an annoyance not being able to probe her mind. But if we were going to get anywhere we'd need a car. Looking around the parking lot I noticed a black camaro.

"I always do have good taste in cars." I said to myself

Picking the lock I got in like I owned which I did now. Then hot wiring it I drove up to the empty bus stop not seeing Bonnie anywhere.

"Where did you go now?"

"Not far."

She was hanging in in the window of the car.

"Did you jump?" she asked

"No." I defended

"You did I saw it." she giggled "I scared you."

"Did not." I argued

"Oh I did. But don't worry I won't tell anybody."

"Just get in."

She obliged actually listening for once. I couldn't help but smile. She may have her moments of eating away at me on the inside but sometimes it wasn't so bad.

"So you haven't told me where we are and if I ask where we're going you probably won't tell me that either. But can you tell me where the teamwork comes in?"

"Fine. Right about now we're in Hell's Canyon, Oregon."

"Oh yes that sounds comforting." she blurted

"You asked I gave you an answer."

"Right of course."

~Bonnie~

We drove in silence for hours. Even after it got dark it was still silent.

"Hey can I ask a question?"

"Why not?" he asked

"What exactly are we looking for?"

"Well he's a shape shifter."

"Huh?"

Okay first vampires then vampires with relationship problems then vampires with werewolf friends then it moved on to Japanese fox spirits. And now shape shifters? What's next witch trials?

"His name is drake and he owes me being I was nice enough not to snap his neck when he tried to pose as me a few centuries ago."

Then he turned into a parking lot in front of a bar. There were motor bikes everywhere and even the parking lot was littered with people. I was feeling uneasy.

"Do not leave this car you understand?" Damon asked

"Yeah."

"I'm serious Bonnie." he growled

"I get it."

He got out and walked inside the bar. Sitting there I sighed out of boredom. Then I laid my head forward on the dashboard. The loud music emanating from the bar and the talking I could hear from the bikers outside had ceased. I looked up to notice it was empty all of was deserted. It was like when I was back at the bus station. It was like I was supposed to see something. I stayed in the car but just looked around. There was nothing. Then all of the sudden something grabbed me from behind me pulling me back from the backseat. The next thing I knew I was bolting up right from the dashboard breathing heavily. Then someone knocked on the window making me jump.

"Hey you alright red?" said a gruff voice from outside

I just looked just the biker. Catching my breath I got out of the car. Damon could yell at me later. The biker looked down at me interested in something that he wasn't ever going to get.

"So what's a pretty little fiery thing like you doing in a place like this?" he asked

"Well if I told you that I'd have to kill you."

He laughed. I walked around him and into the bar. Going in I found it to be crowded with smoggy smoke and built bikers. It was one of those times I was glad to be tiny that way it made it easier to get by people. Then I could see Damon up at the bar talking to someone.

~Damon~

I looked around for a split second.

"Well well if it isn't Damon Salvatore."

I turned to see Drake sitting at the bar.

"Come sit let me buy you a drink….old friend,"

"Oh you know we're not friends." I growled

I sat down anyways.

"I gather you didn't come all this way just to say hello."

"You owe me a favor I've come to cash in on it."

"What makes you think I'll help you now that you're human."

"Because I can give you something in exchange."

"Oh please Salvatore you have nothing I want." he sneered

"Look behind you ." I ordered

He did.

"I'll hand over the maiden red headed witch over there if you get us into the dark dimension."

"Why would you want to go there?"

"Personal reasons."

Drake sat there contemplating.

"Fine… but as soon as this little journey of yours is over she is mine."

"Fine." I said

When it's over I'll kill you myself before you touch her. I thought to myself.

~Bonnie~

I was looking around trying find a place where there was breathing room. Then someone grabbed my arm turning me around.

"Now what do we have here?"

Three bikers surrounded me.

"Looks like little red riding hood got lost." said one of the others

"What would a pretty little thing such as yourself be doing in a werewolf bar." the other asked

"Werewolf bar?" I said startled "I uh I'm here to meet a friend."

"Oh really now?"

I tried backing away with no luck. One of the bikers grabbed me from behind. I could feel a scream hitch in my throat.

"Get your hands off of her." a deep voice growled

All three bikers turned and I couldn't believe it.

"I said get your hand off of her she'd with me scoundrels."

They quickly let go as if I were actual property of him. I rubbed my wrist but didn't move. I just stared at him.

"Tyler." I whispered

**REVIEW! Hope it leaves a good cliff hanger leaving you wanting more. ****J reviews are welcome and I hope you're enjoying it.**


	5. Chapter 5

~Damon~

Looking back to see what was with the arguing I noticed someone grabbing Bonnie by the arm and leading her out of the bar.

"I told you not to get out of the car red." I mumbled to myself

~Bonnie~

Getting outside Tyler let go of my arm.

"What the hell are you doing here Bonnie!" he exclaimed

"I could ask you the same thing I mean the last time I saw you , you tried to kill me and my friends."

He just sighed.

"Yeah well I had some things to sort out and thought I had to start out somewhere just thought it'd be easier to start out where I'd fit in."

"A werewolf bar thought?"

"Well I wasn't having problems until you showed up."

"Yeah well I didn't ask you to help me." I snapped

He just stood there like he was contemplating something.

"You know I wouldn't have had to help you if you weren't here. What are you doing here Bon?"

"Bonnie! What the hell!" Damon said coming out of the bar and he wasn't alone "I told you not to get out of the car."

Tyler stepped in front of me. It strange one minute he tried to kill me and my friends and now he's acting protective. What happened to him?

"Ooooo the dog is feeling protective." said the guy standing beside Damon

"Shut up shifter." Tyler snarled

I walked out from behind Tyler up to Damon.

"Relax Tyler Damon's human now you have nothing to worry about." I said

Damon grabbed my arm roughly.

"You have got to start listening you could've gotten into some serious trouble." he growled

"I'm fine apparently."

The silence that followed was intense. Everyone was looking at one another.

"Look we got what we came for let's just go."

I didn't move. Then Damon grabbed my arm and started shuffling me toward the car. I yanked backwards and I noticed Tyler take a defensive step forward.

"I know how to walk." I said

"Good then walk." Damon ordered

"You know I'll let you two go about your lovers quarrel and I'll get in the car." said the guy I was presuming was Drake

"You make things nearly impossible." Damon said

"Well you don't make it any easier."

"Just get in….Please."

"Fine."

I looked back at Tyler for a second.

"It…it was nice to see you Tyler honestly it was nice to see a familiar face." I mumbled

He nodded. Then I turned and got in the backseat off the car. Damon started driving off and I looked out of the back window. Tyler was still standing there watching us drive off.

"Stop the car." I demanded

"What!"

"Damon stop the car!"

He hit brake hard causing me to fly backwards.

"You really are a jerk sometimes." I hissed

I got out and looked back down the road a bit to see Tyler wit h a confused look on his face.

"We're going on a little road trip want to come?" I called down the road.

He didn't move for a second. I could hear Damon growl from inside the car and Drake complain about how it was a bad idea. Tyler ran to catch up to the car and hesitated before getting in on the other side. I knew it would be a rough trip I just figured we could use the help. Tyler had been used and he'd realized it. It's probably why he'd put himself into exile.

"Alright can we go now?" Drake complained looking back at me

He made me uneasy the way he looked at me. It was as if I were meat or something. Looked at Damon and nodded. He seemed worried now like he'd done something he shouldn't have.

_I hope I can protect if we make it out of this if not she's damned. Why would I do that? She's been the only there to help me and you betray her. It won't even matter if you tell her how you feel. It won't stop her from hating you. They all hate you…and why do you care? You never care for no one but yourself and keep it that way._

Damon's thoughts stopped there. I couldn't pick up anything else. But why would he betray me and how exactly?

~Damon~

Drake had told me to drive down toward the Nevada Desert. He said that there was a hidden gate that way. And the more inconspicuous the better. The car was silent and when I looked in the rearview mirror I saw Bonnie. She seemed to thinking about something.

"Okay it is quieter than the dead in Fell's Cemetery." Tyler said breaking the silence

"I'm with the dog on this one." Drake said

Tyler growled then Bonnie started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tyler asked

"Well look at us…a witch a werewolf a shifter and the remnants of a vampire…we're so going to hell." she said

I started laughing too because she was right.

"Here stop here." Drake said with a distant look on his face

I pulled off to the side of the road. Drake quickly got out and started walking off into the desert.

"Okay now what we just start walking?" Tyler asked a little irritated

Bonnie shrugged and started following Drake. We walked for what felt like hours. I followed behind them so as to keep an eye on them. Bonnie started to trip but as I went to catch her Tyler got to her first. It made me growl on the inside that I wasn't as fast or as strong as I used to be. Drake stopped and turned around.

"This is it." he said

"Okay how are you getting us in then?" I asked

"I'm not she is." he said gesturing toward Bonnie who was being held up by Tyler

**REVIEW! Thanks for other reviews and keep them coming. I'm all for the good or bad reviews ****J**


	6. Chapter 6

~Bonnie~

"Wait what?" I said confused

"This is a witch's gate and you are a witch." Drake said

"I'm not that powerful I just get weird visions."

"And a maiden in which you are pure and can open it."

Tyler just stood there confused. Damon stood at my side.

"Just relax and let it out." he said

I nodded and took a deep breath. I couldn't think of anything on how to open it. So I fell to the ground and just sat there. I was utterly clueless and yet everyone was depending on me getting this to work. I stared up in the gate's direction and started dazing out as if to trance. It went dark.

"Okay are you serious?" shrieked a familiar voice

I looked up to see myself in front of me.

"Really Bonnie? Are you really going to wallow and pout?"

"Aren't they the same thing? And am I talking to myself?"

"You couldn't be any crazier." she replied a grin spreading across her face

She was right I was losing my mind if I was talking to my inner self.

"Can you help me then?" I asked her

"Maybe."

I was starting to get mad. She was all cryptic and snarky which was getting annoying no wonder Damon got annoyed with me. I mean is that what she was trying to achieve? The Bonnie across from started giggling.

"What? What the hell is so funny?" I exclaimed

"All that power you have and you only use it when you're too terrified to use it. It's pathetic."

That was it. I jumped at her tackling her to the floor my hands at her throat. Yet she still laughed. Nex thing I knew I'd snapped out of it and back into the desert. Everyone stared at me.

"Another vision?" Damon asked

I looked up surprised even though I should've known he would figure it out. I just nodded. He held out a hand and I took it only to be blasted into his mind. All sorts of things flew through my mind. Damon kissing me underneath that tree at Vicki's house then when I'd run after him that night in the field o when we were in the dark dimension to him sitting at a bar telling Drake something. I listened carefully then my eyes went wide as I heard him say that he could have the witch and I knew who he meant.

Quickly I took my hand from Damon's and my look of sincere turned o fury. He looked at me confused. Then I'd noticed an aura start to glow from me. That's when it hit me my power was fueled by what I felt I should've known that being the last times I used my powers were because I was utterly terrified. I held my hand out in front of me my palm faced toward the gate. closing my I sent as much power as I could at the gate. It opened.

Tyler's mouth dropped open whereas Drake had a huge grin on his face. I dropped my hand.

"See? That wasn't so hard." Drake said proceeding into the deep cave

"Wait are we seriously going in there?" Tyler asked

"Yeah we are." I muttered

I started walking but Damon grabbed my arm.

"Bonnie…" he started

"Don't I have nothing to say Damon. I saw what you did behind my back you basically sold me off to a shifter."

"That's not fair I was going to tell you and you crawled into my head!"

I just shook my head.

"Don't worry about trying to protect me I'll protect myself from now on being you do such a crappy job of it." I said

Starting to walk he grabbed me again pulling me back.

"You believe what you want but I was doing what needed to be done so we can get what we came for." he hissed at me

"Good to know you have everyone's best interest at heart then."

"You know you can be pissed all you like but it doesn't change how you really feel or how I feel."

I looked up at him.

"But it does Damon because for once I thought that you could think about someone that wasn't you."

"I am! Why do you think I'm doing this!"

"To relieve whatever excuse of a guilty conscience you have!"

He stared down at me intensely. We were so angry it's like you could see the red aura emanating between us. He still had a firm grip on my arm. Then in he next instant he yanked me forward wrapping his other arm around my waist. I tried to fight but even as a human he was pretty strong not releasing me. His eyes looked down at me gently as if they were pleading with me.

"Do you honestly think I would let anybody touch you?" he asked softly

I was stunned for words. He let go and brushed past me.

"I would kill any body who would try to lay a hand on you Bonnie. I wouldn't let anyone claim you when I already have." he said


	7. Chapter 7

~Tyler~

"You now you really scare me sometimes Bonnie." I said as she walked up beside me

Looking back I watched the gate close behind us. What the hell is going on? Bonnie opens some sort of gate to hell and Damon is human and I have no idea why I tagged along. Not to mention something is going on between those two and it's getting more intense. Wait is that?….

"Meredith?" I asked as I started seeing others standing in this line trying to get in somewhere

She turned around and a look of shock covered her face. Then someone stepped in front of her defensively. I didn't realize the growl coming out of me.

"Relax Tyler." Bonnie said putting her hand on my shoulder "Meredith, Sage what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you two the same thing?" Meredith exclaimed gesturing toward her and Damon

"We're trying to fix this problem with Stefan." she answered flatly

"Well then care to join us cause that's what we were doing too." she said

"We could use the help getting in so sounds good."

One more thing why are you with the thing that tried to kill us at one point." she hissed

I knew she directed it at me. I backed away but Bonnie grabbed my arm.

"I owe him Mere he's here to help ok? Just relax a little you can trust him more than the shifter over there." she said

Everyone looked over at Drake who put his hands up in surrender.

~Damon~

"Okay lots of love can we get on with it? How the hell are we getting in?" I asked irritated

Everyone looked at Sage. He huffed in defeat.

"Alright well I'm going to have more slaves than expected." he said motioning toward Bonnie first.

He put an iron band on her wrist then one Tyler. He motioned toward me and I didn't get it.

"Hey jackass you're human now so you get to be my slave too."

I growled but let him put the band on.

~Bonnie~

Honestly I tried not to laugh as Sage put the bracelet on him. But at least Damon would experience what we went through last time to me it was just like old times. And hopefully it would go smoother than last time and hopefully we wouldn't get attacked by a goddess. I noticed Sage look back at Meredith. It wasn't like some head check it was like concern. I'd seen the look before only I got it from Damon.

"Alright we ready?" Drake asked

He didn't need a slave bracelet because he was able to float in and out of this damned place.

We all glared at him and he took a step back. Now that I was here I wasn't sure about this. Tyler most of all seemed really uneasy. He joined in on this without knowing what was going on.

"We're as ready as we're ever going to be." I said

Sage put chains on each of the bracelets and started up toward the entrance guards. The type of bonds we each wore showed Sage as a higher rank in the society which hopefully would make it easier to get in with four slaves.

"Halt!" the guard said "Four slaves and a shifter?"

"The shifter is not with me. And well they each have their own personal use." Sage said

"They look as if they need a bit of obedience there."

Meredith hit the ground and so was Damon but I just stood there getting sucked into another vision. Tyler stood there looking at me. It all changed it went from dark to bright light causing me to hit the ground beside Meredith. No one moved it would screw over everything if I hadn't done that already.

"What's wrong with her?" the guard ordered

"She's a psychic and a very good one. She is just having one of her episodes." Sage replied

Sage picked me up carrying me on with the others on the chains on through leaving behind Drake.

"Hey!" the guard called

Sage turned.

"I recommend you wash your dog soon he reeks."

"I will do that as soon as possible thank you." Sage answered

My vision was blurring. It was all so bright then all of the sudden I was looking around in a room. It was massive and so was the bed. It seemed the sun was rising. Everything seemed pure and white.

"Beautiful isn't it?" said a voice making me jump

I turned.

"Oh you again."

It was me once again.

"Hey I'm not here to start a fight."

"Are we where I think we are?" I asked her "I mean I overheard Damon talking about it last time we were in the dark dimension but…."

"We are but not now ok?"

She seemed worried.

"What's wrong?"

"There's a cost Bonnie a great cost to what you are trying to achieve."

"Huh?"

"Three ok? Know that number."

Then all of the sudden I shot up hitting the ground. I looked up from landing on my knees to notice I was in a tiny bedroom. Meredith came running with Damon brushing past her to my side. He picked me up in his arms and sat me on the bed. Meredith sat in front of me.

"Bon are you okay?" Meredith asked worried

I looked over at Damon.

"Three?" I asked

"Three?" he said back

"I have no idea that's all she said to me." I said

"Who?" Meredith asked

I stood and walked over to the other side of the room.

"Me." I answered

They both looked at me intensely.

"Yeah if I wanted looks like that I would've told you how I got lured into a trio of werewolves and got sold off to a shifter." I said toward Meredith

"Really?" she growled looking at Damon

"Hey I wasn't actually going to let him get her it was just a bribe to get in." he defended

"Well that's done and over with so you need to leave." I said to Damon

"Why?" he asked

"Because I'd like to get changed and I'm still a bit mad at you."

"Right sorry."

He got up and left to join Sage and Tyler in the living area.

"He's changed Meredith." I said finally

"I've noticed and so have you. Your powers are progressing."

"Is it wrong?" I asked

"What?"

"To feel the way I do. Sometimes I feel like it's a good thing then other times I regret it."

"Bonnie I can't tell you that mainly because it's not normal or ordinary."

"Like you and Sage."

She gave me a surprised look.

"I didn't have to use my powers it ones of those things you can see."

"Oh." she said looking down

"Meredith don't ever be ashamed of yourself."

"Right anyway I just hope if you stick with whatever you're feeling bon that you can handle the outcome after this is over."

"Me too."

Sage left a green small dress that was just above the knee and green greek-like sandals and two glittering emerald clips to pull my red curls out of my face and the last thing I put on was the metallic green bracelet letting me know that once again I was a slave.

Meredith was wearing the same thing I was only in a fiery pearl color. Looking in the small mirror at both of us I couldn't believe what was going on.

I followed out to the living area to notice Tyler and Damon had changed as well.

"Ah good you changed. Even if you aren't actual slaves I don't let my slaves look….like scruffy pathetic little drowned rats." Sage said

I didn't know whether that was an insult or a compliment so I just stayed quiet. Tyler seemed uneasy still and Damon was just staring at me. Whereas I looked over at Meredith and it seemed that her and Sage were having some unspoken conversation between them.

"So where do we go from here exactly? I mean we left Drake behind and I'm sure he's going to be looking for Bonnie not to mention the situation you guys have." Tyler said

I looked at Sage and Damon for info.

"First we need to find a kitsune willing for an exchange or possibly a way to help one that way we can get that humanity." Sage said

"Just go get some sleep Bonnie you haven't slept in over 48 hours." Damon said

I nodded and turned and went back to my room. Laying down I felt so beyond tired but I was a little scared to close my eyes. The sounds coming from outside was enough to give me nightmares not that it already hadn't. Then I heard my door open. I just acted like I was asleep.

"Still awake I noticed."

I sat up and looked to see Damon leaning against the door.

"Well what do you expect when someone is a bit afraid to close her eyes." I admitted

He came over toward the bed. Sitting down beside me he reclined back against the headboard.

"Bonnie-"

"If you start up about that shifter I will kick your ass myself. I'm done being mad about it but I am very irritated." I interrupted

He shut his mouth.

"Will everything change when it's over? Will we even make it out?" I asked

"I'd like to say yes but that's all on hope and a prayer."

I giggled.

"What?"

"You praying I don't think I could imagine it."

He smirked. Then I felt his hand over mine. He pulled me over into his embrace. I could feel his heart accelerate as I buried my head into his bare chest.

~Damon~

She fell asleep a few minutes later. I pulled out the clips in her strawberry curls to release the rest of them. Her hair looked more beautiful when it was natural. I'd also taken notice to how her curls were becoming looser. So many thoughts echoed through my mind not one of Elena. Being away from opened up a dormant part of me. The part that had been that way since Katherine. I understood why she chased me that night in the clearing. That first kiss wasn't just for my next meal but a curiosity. And now I see where that's gotten me. I could feel my breath level with hers as I fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

~Bonnie~

I woke alone a few hours later. Coming out of the room I saw Tyler sitting at a table.

"Hey." I said as I put the clips back in my hair

"Hey sleep well?" he asked

"Eh I slept as well as could be expected."

He nodded in agreement.

"So could you tell me where exactly we are?"

"It's a long story Tyler."

He laughed.

"Yeah I've noticed there are a lot of long stories with you and Meredith."

I nodded. Then I heard Meredith come in.

"You two are up…early." she said sitting down beside me

"We're just thinking here Meredith." I said

"About?"

"About how we don't even know where to start looking for humanity."

Her brow furrowed a little as she sat there thinking.

"We didn't plan that far ahead did we?" I asked

"No I don't think so."

"Good thing I did." said a voice from behind making us all jump

I turned around. We all froze.

"Drake." I heard Tyler growl

"The one and only so don't forget it mutt." he snarled

Tyler stood. He looked as if he were ready to tear Drake's throat out.

"Easy now." Sage said entering the room with Damon not far behind

"Drake are you saying you know how to get humanity?" Damon asked

"As much as it reeks yes. I can get in and out as well as get things humans could only dream of. It's my job." he answered

The room went silent.

"Fine but what's in it for you?" I asked

"Oh I think you already know." he said winking at me

He made me want to vomit.

~Damon~

The tensions in the room were rising.

"Drake where do we start?" I asked

"Well let's go see my boss for starts maybe he can give you some pointers."

I looked over at Bonnie and she didn't have the usual terrified look on her face instead it was replaced with a look of determination. So this is what it felt like to be human. The feeling kept growing and I wasn't sure what to make of it. It had all been long gone for centuries and then it just came back all at once.

"Let's go then." Bonnie said as she put a cloak on her small shoulders

Sage and Meredith nodded in agreement. Then Sage attached the chains to each of our bracelets. Drake laughed silently.

"Care to share what's so funny?" I hissed

"Never thought I'd live to see Damon Salvatore in chains." he laughed

I took a step forward ready to attack. But someone grabbed my arm. I looked to see it was Meredith.

"Not now." she ordered

I sighed in defeat. Damn conscience. Usually I wouldn't listen and rip his throat out anyways but we needed him. Even if he was a complete idiot.

"Well shall we go then?" she asked

"We shall." Drake said moving aside

I watched as the girls walked out with Tyler following behind.

"Relax Damon you can get back at him later when we've gotten what we've comer for." Sage said

I nodded and walked out. How could a human live with so many emotions. It made me want to commit suicide for how much I felt. It made me wonder why people weren't crazy.

I climbed into one of the litters.

~Bonnie~

I was silent mainly because I was trying to think of a way to get rid of Drake when the time came. Not to mention what was going on right now with the humanity problem. Then all of the sudden something fell to my feet. It was a small ball.

"It couldn't be…" I trailed off

I picked up the small ball. It was a star ball. It held memories of people. You would just hold it to your temple think of the memory you want to put in it. This one had seemed empty. I held it to my temple and thought of the memory that I loved the most. A few minutes later I put the ball into the small bag I'd brought with me.

The litter stopped and I stepped out. We'd arrived in front of a large house. Granted it was no mansion but it was fairly large and it reminded me of colonial times. Then I felt my chain yank causing me to snap out of my daze.

"Uh sorry." I mumbled catching up

Walking up to the door behind Sage the door opened before he knocked.

"Ah Sage I expected you sooner. And Drake long time no see." the person said

Sage bowed his head in greeting. The person looked past him at us.

"Quite the assortment there. A human a werewolf and a witch…" he trailed off

He was looking at Damon.

"You…were dead at one point…a vampire?"

Damon didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry I'm being rude I am Rynlia. Please come in." he said stepping aside

Sage did so pulling us along. Walking past I looked up at him curiously and he did the same. I noticed many tails behind him.

"You're a kitsune." I said

Rynlia just smiled down at me. I had a bad feeling about this. Last time we messed with fox spirits it didn't end well. Apparently or rewound't be here to begin with.

Rynlia gestured us to sit as he joined us in the sitting area.

"May I ask why you are here dear Sage? I haven't seen you for a few decades." Rynlia asked

"I was wondering if you could help me."

"With?"

"Humanity." I said

Rynlia looked at me.

"So you do speak. Why do you want humanity little one you already have it." he said

"I don't want it for myself I want it for a friend who I feel deserves it." I answered

"Ah selfless. I see."

Damon looked at me and gave me a look that basically said to be quiet but it was a bit late for that.

"Well child I'm not sure what I can do-"

"Look you have no idea what it's taken to get here." I snapped

Rynlia's brows rose in surprise.

"I was at a werewolf bar I was sold to an idiot shifter. not to mention this is the last place wanted to come back here." I hissed

"You have been here?"

"Yes and let me tell you this place gives me nightmares even when I'm awake."

He sat there looking at me then he looked at the others.

"Hmmm you seem to be determined on this. I can give an alternative but you must survive in order to get what you've come for." he said

"Uhhh survive what?" Tyler asked out of the blue

"Three." Rynlia said

**Thank you for all of the reviews! Plz keep reviewing and I hope you all are enjoying this 's about to get very interesting.****J**


	9. Chapter 9

~Bonnie~

My eyes widened at the word.

"Three?" I asked

"Ah it seems you know about this don't you one way or another?" Rynlia asked

I just nodded looking down at my sandals.

"Okay is there a reason as to why we feel like we're in the dark here?" Meredith asked

"Three." I said again

"Yes three trials with only three participants. When you have picked the people who have had an effect on the one you want to have this …humanity then I will be back." Rynlia said the got up and left he room

Once again it was quiet.

"Well this should be interesting." Drake said breaking the silence

"I'll do it." I said

"Wait no Bonnie it's not a good idea." Meredith said

"And you wouldn't make it Meredith you're only human. Me? I have a chance."

"She's right you know." drake said

"Shut up!" we both said simultaneously

He backed away. I noticed Damon smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"I'll be there to protect her Meredith don't worry." Tyler spoke up

Meredith turned toward him with even wider eyes.

"Are you serious!" she exclaimed

"Meredith believe it or not it's a good idea. The more supernatural the more power the better. We need all the strength we can get ." I said putting a hand on her shoulder

"Damon is going with." Sage ordered

I turned toward Sage.

"But he's human." I started

"He also knows how to handle himself and has the biggest connection to Elena and Stefan."

I looked over at Damon. He looked worried but also calm. It always made me wonder how he was able to act as if everything were alright. Things only seemed to get worse. Rynlia came back in as if on cue. I couldn't help but look at the many tails he had. They elegant in a way and more beautiful than anything I'd ever seen. They were more kept than Shinichi's tails. I wondered how he had earned them.

"I see the three have been chosen. Good."

"Hey Salvatore don't get my witch killed or else." Drake snarled

Sage Tyler and Damon were up on their feet.

"Well miss McCollough you seem to cause the uproar these days." Rynlia said trying to break tensions

"You know my last name?" I asked

"I know many things of which involve you and your friends." he answered

"That isn't creepy." I said sarcastically

He laughed.

"I'd imagine it is. But on subject Bonnie it is time." he said putting his hand on my shoulder "I hope you make it. It would e sad if you did not. I give my blessing that you do well and will see you soon."

I nodded. He gestured toward a door. The arch around the large looked like people crying out in pain or for better words lost souls were carved into it. Grabbing the door handle I opened. And for the first time in a while I was terrified of what could be on the other side.

"Bonnie, Tyler I can only tell you that it will play with your mind and that it will play on your emotions and past experiences." Rynlia said

Damon must have already known about this. Tyler shifted. I couldn't imagine what he was thinking but I had a feeling when Rynlia said about past experiences. This was going to hit us fast and hard in each of us one way or another.

I opened the door and walked in. Tyler closed the door behind us. Looking ahead of us it was pitch black. We were nowhere in nothingness.

"Uhhhh..Hello?" I called


	10. Chapter 10

~Damon~

I felt a small hand take mine. I could tell she was scared and I didn't have to be a vampire to know that.

"Ummm what now?" she asked

"I'm not sure." I answered

Then all of the sudden came a falling feeling. We all screamed. Looking down I could see something. It looked like a road. Then we it hit hard rolling a little. I lifted my head from the pavement. My head was bleeding. Tyler was standing up looking around but Bonnie wasn't moving.

"Bonnie." I called

I moved over to see if she were alright. She started coming around.

"That really hurt." she mumbled

"Yeah." I agreed

Helping her to her feet Tyler came back over.

"Find out where we are?" I asked

"Yeah back at Fell's church."

"What? He sent us back? That's not fair! He said we had a chance." Bonnie exclaimed

"Bonnie look around."

As she did her eyes began to water. She quickly wiped her eyes.

"Is this all that's left?" she asked

Fell's Church was destroyed cars were on fire in the middle of the street and building were torn apart. This wasn't Fell's Church not anymore. If anything it belonged to other beings.

"We need to keep a low profile." I said

Tyler nodded.

"A place I can suggest is the cemetery." Tyler said

"Are you nuts?" Bonnie said

"Look Bon whoever has taken this place over wouldn't be dwelling in the cemetery when they have a whole town." he said

She thought about it then nodded. We headed toward the cemetery. It was getting dark when we got there.

"So what exactly do we do now?" She asked

I closed my eyes to think.

"Well look who it is." said a familiar voice

~Bonnie~

All three of us looked up to see Elena and Stefan staring at us. They didn't look much better than us.

"When did you guys get back?" I asked

"Not long after you left." Elena answered

Something was different about her. Elena smiled at me.

"What are you doing with them Bonnie?" Stefan said calmly

Okay one Stefan wouldn't act this calm being his brother stole his humanity and another he had a hatred for Tyler ever since he teamed up with Klaus.

" Nothing." I lied

Elena and Stefan's face expression changed quickly from calm to rage. Then all of the sudden there was a loud screech coming from them. Tyler clutched at his ears and I could see blood trickle from them. The next instant was a blur. I quickly ran and tackled the imposter pretending to be Elena. The supposed Stefan grabbed me around the waist flinging me to the side. Damon jumped Stefan the next instant sending him to the ground. Both Elena and Stefan just laughed.

"It seems you've found new friends Bonnie." Elena said

"Who are you?" I demanded

"An old friend I assure you." she snarled

"Elena wouldn't do this." I said standing

She grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against a gravestone.

"Wouldn't I Bonnie? I mean isn't this what you were afraid of? Or was it this."

Elena walked over to Damon pulling him up effortlessly then kissed him. I started at her but someone grabbed me around the waist holding me back. I turned my head so as not to watch.

"Oh no you should see this." Stefan said pulling my face back so I didn't have a choice

Pulling back Elena laughed hysterically. Damon seemed torn. Within the next minute Damon smacked Elena across the face then slammed her against a tombstone holding her by the throat.

"Let her go or I snap her neck." Damon threatened

Then Stefan started laughing. Afterwards someone came up behind him and knocked him out. Then next thing I knew Stefan sunk his teeth into me causing a scream to rip through me. The more I tried to wriggle out the more it hurt and the more gripped me harder. I started feeling dizzy then it was dark.

I awoke tied up in a dark cold place. Looking around I noticed where we were.

"We're in tomb aren't we?" I called out hoping for an answer

"I think." Damon said

My neck was sticky from my blood.

"Tyler?"

"He's still out of it."

"What are they?" I asked

"If I had the answer I would tell you but I don't." Damon said

"I've got an idea." I said

"Uhh Bonnie?"

"What?"

"Just hurry they could come back and probably will."

I nodded the stared at the ground. Starting to trance things started to rise off the ground. Sticks, stones, leaves, anything started to come off the ground. Damon stared in awe. Then all of the sudden like a flash the bonds came undone. I let out a sharp breath leaning forward on my palms trying to stop the room from spinning.

"Let's get out of here." I said breathing deeply

I helped Damon with Tyler. I scanned the cemetery with my mind not getting anything.

"We should probably go to the boarding house that's our best bet for right now." I suggested

Damon just nodded in agreement. It was dark leaving a car that was blazing and a flickering street lamp to light up the street. Then finally making it back to the boarding house we locked the door behind us. Laying Tyler on the couch I went upstairs hoping that my room was still there. Happy it was I shuffled through my drawers I pulled out a dark navy blue tank top and jeans. After getting dressed I pulled out my high tops from underneath my bed and put them on. Then I opened my bottom dresser drawer and pulled out a dagger.

"Preparing for a fight?" Damon said making me jump

I turned around to notice he'd changed as well into his normal attire of black. And to admit I kind of missed it.

"Apparently."

"We shouldn't go into this fists first they're still your friends." he said taking a seat on my bed

"Yeah well you got to be prepared for anything." I said rubbing the bite on my neck

Then I felt a hand over mine on my neck. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on him. His hands moved down to my hips as he pulled me closer to him. I turned around to look up at him. Then before I could say anything he'd kissed me. Not like any of the times before but more intensely and passionately.

I wasn't sure on if I wanted him to stop but he pulled away.

"I still don't forgive you for what you did." I said trying not to smile

Well I have time to change your mind." he said

Then Tyler came into the room.

"Ugh my head is killing me." he managed still hold his head

"C'mon I'll get you some aspirin and get you some clothes." Damon said

After he left I turned and cursed myself.

"And still he leaves you hanging Bonnie. Why do you go for the bad ones?" I said to myself

Then I walked downstairs and sat in the kitchen. Shortly after The other two joined me. Tyler was wearing some of Stefan's clothes.

"Well what now because I have no idea what the hell is going on." Tyler said

"If anyone knows what's going on it would be Matt." I said

Damon's face expression changed from serious to disgust. Tyler saw it and tried to stifle a laugh. I couldn't help but think it was funny too.

"Fine." he huffed

"We'll be using that car of yours now too." I said

That I know made him smile. He loved that car and who could blame him. It was hot. Heading out we started piling in and I noticed it only had two seats so I just sat in Tyler's lap.

Pulling up to Matt's house it looked deserted. We walked up to the door which was off of it's hinges. I quickly ran in. I was hoping or rather praying Matt was okay.

"Bonnie wait!" Damon called behind me

I came to a quick halt my heart dropping along with me to my feet. Matt's body had been mutilated like he was tortured. Tears overflowed down my cheeks. The lights in the room started to light up brighter and brighter until they started busting. I couldn't stop crying. Matt didn't deserve this. I held him in my arms not wanting to let go. I felt someone put their arms around me.

"Bonnie we have to go." Damon said

"No!" I screamed leading to more lights shattering

"It's not real." he said lifting me to my feet

I turned to him.

"Does that look real enough for you!" I shouted than ran out

~Damon~

I looked down at his body. Whoever had done this had achieved their goal. Getting Bonnie worked as well as myself. Granted I didn't like him but he shouldn't gone through what he did. Walking outside I noticed it was just Tyler standing there.

"Where's Bonnie?" I asked

"I thought she was in there with you." he said

"We need to split up."

"Not a good idea."

"It's the only idea I can come up with at the moment and Bonnie is out on her own. And when she's pissed she doesn't have control over her powers." I said

"Alright I'll check at her house then." Tyler said then turned and ran off

"I'll track back to the school. Who knows where she'd be right about now."

~Tyler~

Finally getting to Bonnie's I ran inside and froze. The house was empty. Not just empty but as if she had never lived here. It was bare.

"Shit it's a trap." I said to myself

"You're a smart dog." said a voice from behind

Then I felt a sharp pain in my neck. Reaching up I pulled out a dart looking thing. I looked up to see Elena grinning at me.

"An animal tranquilizer always works." she said

I was losing consciousness.

"Bitch." I muttered before hitting the ground.

~Damon~

Getting to the school I headed in the direction of her locker figuring if anything she'd be there snooping hoping there might be something there. Coming around the corner he pulled back. Bonnie had come to her locker. She pulled out a leather wrapped book.

"Bonnie…What's with the book?" I asked cautiously stepping forward

She turned to me and grinned evily.

"Silly boy." she said caressing my cheek "Tricks are for kids."

Then she slapped me across the face and ran. Chasing her around the corner she'd disappeared.

"Shit." I muttered to myself

I was in the wrong place and I was hating at admitting it but Tyler was right we shouldn't have split off. Turning I ran off n the direction I'd come from. But as I came around the next corner something tackled me to the ground. Stefan sat on top of me.

"You know I never really understood why you hated me so much." Stefan said

"Get the hell off of me!"

"Was it because I got the girl maybe that Elena loves me or maybe because of Katherine."

It was hitting a boiling point. Stefan was striking up a nerve that was resurfacing.

"That's it isn't it? Katherine loved me more and it eats you alive that nobody really cares about you."

With that I hit him across the face. He flew back laughing. But then he flew up to his face quickly taking me with him.

"Lights out." he said leaving the last thing for me to see was my brother's fist to caom at my face

~Bonnie~

"Let me go!" I shrieked

My cheeks still tear stained.

"Ah now why would we do that? We're just getting started." said Elena

"You're a real bitch." I snarled

"Yes but you knew that."

I looked at each side of me to see the guys still out cold. But I could still feel the dagger against my ankle hidden in my high top shoe. Then Stefan walked in with a grin on his face and kissed Elena. I made a vomiting sound. They stopped immediately. I could hear Tyler coming around.

"You know I haven't decided on whether to eat them or not. They make great entertainment." Elena

"Eat us?" Tyler blurted

"They're ghouls." I said flatly

"How do you know that?"

"Because I did my research. I figured if there are vampires and werewolves then there's more than that." I answered

"Hmmm then again I am getting hungry." Elena said

Stefan advanced on me first and I quickly kicked him in the teeth sending him backwards. It was times like where I was glad I was in cheerleading. I quickly flipped up on the post I was hooked on. Crouching up on the post I pulled out my dagger and cut my hands free. I sat there for a split second then jumped down as Stefan stood.

Both of them looked at me quizzically. I jumped down unsure of what to do next. This time Elena came at me knocking the knife out of my hand . She slammed me hard against the post knocking the breath out of me. Then as she went to hit me I dodged leaving her to hit the post. I slid down and grabbed the knife and as I turned around Elena came at me. She froze inches from my face. The dagger plunged into her gut. I just twisted it making her writhe.

"No!" I heard Stefan yell

Stefan jumped at me tackling me to the ground. I coughed trying to breathe. He picked me up effortlessly by throat cutting off my air supply.

"You bitch." he snarled "I'm going to enjoy listening to you scream as I rip you apart."

I started to see black dots. But then he let go. Grabbing my own throat I tried to breathe. I could hear Tyler yelling at him and yelling for me to get up. Looking up I saw Stefan head toward Tyler. So I used the distraction to quickly grab the dagger out of Elena.

Stefan hit Tyler across the face busting his lip. Then he turned around to notice I was gone.

"Where'd you go!" he shouted

Stefan looked around in somewhat of a raged panic. Then coming up behind him I jumped him putting the knife to his throat pulling it across. His body fell to the ground with a thump. I turned and silently cut the bonds from Tyler and Damon. As Damon hit the ground he started to wake up. Tyler walked over to help him. I dropped the knife and staggered a little realizing I'd just killed my friends. I fell to the ground crying.

"They weren't real Bonnie. That wasn't Stefan and Elena." I heard Damon say

I turned to Damon and showed him the blood on my hands.

"How's that for real?" I said blankly

I saw Tyler wiping the blood from his lip. Damon was right they weren't our real friends but it still hurt having to hear what they said and look at them. I couldn't believe what I 'd done. It wasn 't them but it still hurt to know that I'd killed them that they were replicas of people I cared about.

"Is it over?" I asked

"I don't think so." Damon said "But let's go get you cleaned up you have blood all over you."

I nodded as he picked me up. I felt numb inside out I couldn't move much. Then all of the sudden I blacked out from all of the emotions hitting me at once. When I woke up the sun was up and shining into the room. Sitting up and looking around the place it was unfamiliar. It was all so foreign and ancient like. Getting up I walked out onto the balcony and looked down. I could see the whole village.

"Oh my I am not in Kansas anymore." I said looking out on the amazing city in awe.

"Try Florence." said a voice from behind me


	11. Chapter 11

~Damon~

We'd walked right into another trial or what felt like a trap. It was as if were supposed to face a deep fear of having to do the impossible and kill the people we cared about and now we were in a place that I wanted to forget. Granted I was born here and I met someone that changed my life literally but it brought up the reasons I hated my brother.

I was standing in the doorway looking at Bonnie.

"Oh my we are not in Kansas anymore." she said

"Try Florence." I said

She turned around. The look in her eyes took me by surprise. I couldn't help but stare because even though she seemed to be stained by blood she still looked beautiful and strong.

"What?" she said after a few seconds

"After so many centuries I find it unbelievable that I can still be amazed." I said

She gently smiled. Walking over I leaned down taking her heart shaped face in my hands and kissed her. It didn't matter where we were right now I just wasn't going to leave it to chance being I didn't know what to expect from this.

~Bonnie~

He wasn't pulling away this time instead he pulled me closer and I could feel his heart beating as fast as mine. I felt him take out the clips in my hair releasing my curls. Pulling him closer I caressed my fingers through his dark hair. His hands moved down to my waist as he was moving back to the bed. As he sat back on the bed I could feel him pull me down with him onto his lap. I moved my hands inside of his jacket pulling I off as I kissed down past his collarbone. In the next instant he'd moved quickly so he was on top of me. I felt dizzy but in a good way. I felt his fingers intertwine with mine above my head as his other moved up underneath my top. His breathing had gotten ragged. As things proceeded it seemed he was nervous. But it seemed blissful and undeniable.

Falling asleep in his arms I found that I didn't have any nightmares for once. But it was something different. It seemed that I was in a lighter place the place I was in my last vision. The sun was stilled looking dawn. The way it trickled into the pure looking room was beautiful.

"So you decided to climb into bed with a vampire." said a voice making me jump

Turning around I noticed what I'd decided to call my ego standing in the doorway.

"He's not a vampire. Not anymore. Something's changed he's changed and he keeps changing." I said

"I've taken notice."

"So what now?"

"You keep moving. You've passed one trial. The trial of pain in doing something that hurts yourself. Now you face a battle of the past. But realize it's not your past here."

I nodded. I'd found that anything she/it told would soon come to pass one way or another.

"I get the feeling that's al your going to tell me." I said

She smiled.

"Stay alive Bonnie for both our sakes. This could kill either physically or emotionally."

Eyes shooting open I sat up quietly. I looked beside me and he was still there sleeping soundly. I thought he would have left being it would be something he'd typically do. I slipped out of bed and quickly got dressed. As I sat back down on the bed and started putting on my shoes I felt a set of arms wrap around me puling me backward sending the shoe flying out off my hand.

"Did I say you could go let alone get dressed?"

"And what makes you the boss of me?" I retorted back

He growled and playfully bit me on my neck making me giggle. Then I wiggled out of it running to the other side of the room grabbing my shoe. I walked back over to him as he laid back in the bed and kissed him. As it started getting intense I pulled away.

"You're so cruel." he said

"If I wasn't you would have no particular interest in me." I said before walking out

I was hopping on one as I tried to get my shoe on. I noticed Tyler snickering as I did so. Then I fell over.

"Haha very funny." I said getting up

"I thought it was funny watching your curls bounce along with you. But that fall was just the topping."

I glared at him as I sat down on an old fashioned looking couch. He sat down on the chair across from me.

"So how's your lip?" I asked

"Eh it's fine. It could've been worse I mean at least I wasn't beaten to death lord knows I've been through a few of those."

I looked at him skeptically wondering what he was talking about. He just shook his head.

"Do you know how we got here?" he asked changing subject

"No I was out of it not long after leaving the cemetery." I answered

It was true I couldn't remember much after Damon picked me up. In and instant I snapped out of the daze to notice Damon coming from the room I'd come from putting on his leather jacket. Tyler acted as if he didn't take notice.

"I'm not sure why we're here but uh well you never know until you explore." Damon said

"Just like we explored last time and nearly got killed." Tyler said

"We'll be careful."

I could tell Tyler was going to argue that point too but I just glared at him and he shut his mouth.

"Look this is your territory you lead." I said looking at Damon

"Right."

He turned around and started waling out Tyler and I followed out behind him. And as we came out onto the walkway into the front foyer there was a young woman looking at the red roses lining the stone wall. I froze. Tyler not paying attention ran into me making me almost fall forward. Damon was frozen too.

"Elena." I said

"Katherine." Damon said at the same time

Tyler just stood looking extremely confused. She turned toward us and smiled.

"Ah Damon I haven't seen you in so long." she said sweetly

~Damon~

I thought I'd left this behind I thought she was dead.

"It hasn't been long enough." I hissed

"Now why do have to go and be like that."

"Maybe because you made me what I was."

"Was? Oh you're human again well I can fix that." she said caressing down to my neck

I slapped her hand away disgusted. She only grinned wider. Then she looked past me at bonnie and Tyler.

"I see you brought me two new servants."

"They are not yours to touch let alone boss around." I snarled

Next thing I knew she'd grabbed me by the throat which started cutting out air. Falling to my knees I could hear her whisper harshly in my ear.

"You should be grateful you're alive thus far. I could snap your neck or hers."

My eyes widened.

"Oh yes I can smell her all over you. But I'm feeling gracious because I still have a soft spot for you. Don't make me regret it." she hissed

She let go and I could see Bonnie running over. I felt her hand on my back reassuring ly.

"A witch?" Katherine questioned in Bonnie's direction

"Don't even think about it." I snarled

"Maybe I'll change her instead and make you watch . That would be fun."

The look on Bonnie's face didn't change. She seemed unphased. I looked over at Bonnie and one thought was produced in my head.

_Run! _

_Hesitating for a split second she grabbed Tyler's arm and ran. Not looking back I watched her darted out into the street and down the alley._

_~Bonnie~_

"_Bonnie what are you doing!" Tyler exclaimed_

"_Following orders." I said still running_

_After the next five turns I slowed to a walk. I was out of breath but Tyler hadn't even broken a sweat._

"_Why did we just leave Damon back there?"_

"_He'll find his own way out but we're coming back later tonight just in case." I answered_

"_What do we do till then?"_

"_We sharpen a few branches and hope we kill the bitch if Damon doesn't."_

"_And we hope that he's not dead when we get there?"_

_I hesitated at the thought._

"_Yes."_

_~Damon~_

_She'd dragged me into her master bedroom and tied me up. Then forced me to watch as she fed and played with people like toys. To be honest I missed it. I missed being able to take what I wanted when I wanted. She was showing things hoping I'd beg for a life I'd lost. She wouldn't get satisfaction I wouldn't let her. Katherine always got what she wanted but when she came across Stefan and I that's where she lost. But she still tried to take control._

"_You know your brother was much easier to manipulate and control." she said_

"_Yes well my brother also had a hard on for you." I snarled_

"_So did you if I remember correctly." _

_I looked away but she pulled my face back to face hers. _

"_When they come back and I'm sure they will because they're stupid and have to attempt to rescue your damned soul I will drain the witch and maybe I'll keep the other as a pet. Then I'll change you so you can live with it for eternity."_

"_I'll rip your throat out."_

"_Good luck doing that when you're tied up."_

_She left the room leaving the limp body on the bed turning the white sheets to a crimson red. I started moving back and forth looking for any sharp object. Because Katherine was right Tyler and Bonnie would be back but most likely at dark not that is would help. Then I noticed a letter opener on the small table by the door. Thinking for a moment I quickly started hopping in the chair making little progress while feeling stupid. About five minutes later with finally making it over to the table I knocked the letter opener to the ground and fell over myself. I huffed. Then grabbing it in my hand I cut my fingers on the letter opener turning I started cutting the rope._

_~Bonnie~_

_The sun was almost all the way down. Looking over at Tyler he seemed pale._

"_Are you alright?" I asked_

"_Not really."_

_There wasn't much else to say mainly because that was it._

"_Bonnie stay behind me alright?" _

"_Tyler I'm not as weak as you think I am."_

"_I know that I'm just looking out for you. I don't want a dead girl on my hands."_

_I was going to argue back but I realized that was his way of saying that he didn't want me to get hurt let alone killed. It was his way of saying I'm not going to let you die because somewhere along the way he found himself to care about someone other than himself._

_We walked back quietly to the villa we'd fled. The last of twilight hiding behind the horizon. As we walked into the foyer it was completely bare it was quiet. Way too quiet which gave me goose bumps which me of almost anyone knew of the things that bump in the night. Then a brunette with dark skin and hazel eyes came out with an oil lamp calmly._

"_This way my master is expecting you." she said_

_I looked over at Tyler eyebrows lifted. _

"_This way." she gestured_

_She led us out back to the garden area. There we saw Katherine tending to her flowers. The woman just stood by the doorway not moving like she was in a trance._

"_Yes good the witch who stole his heart and her little dog too." she said_

_Tyler growled. I went to take a step but Tyler grabbed my arm._

"_Tyler ow!" I shrieked_

_He looked over at me and his eyes had changed they had a yellowish tint and his pupils seemed to have dilated. I looked up in the night sky to notice a full moon lying among the trees. Then looking back at him he flung me sideways._

_~Tyler~_

_Flinging her sideways I didn't want to hurt her but she flung into the table and was knocked unconscious. I fell to my knees feeling the change from within I just hoped I had enough control. _

"_Oh yes." Katherine said pleased_

_Then as she looked back in my direction her face expression turned serious. Her eyes turned black with her fangs extending. I gave a toothy grin growling ready to jump. But she got to it first sending me backwards. Kicking her off of me I tackled her into the wall and took a bite out of her shoulder._

_~Damon~_

_I could hear Katherine snarling downstairs or maybe it was Tyler. Running downstairs I quickly ran to the back gardens. I froze quickly as I saw a large dog like wolf tearing at Katherine. It looked as if they were just rolling around. I looked over to the right to see bonnie unconscious underneath chairs and a table. On my left I saw a woman holding an oil lamp staring off into space. Quickly I grabbed the oil lamp._

"_Tyler move!" I ordered throwing the lamp at Katherine_

_Tyler had moved just in time as the lamp hit her. He cowered into a corner whimpering. He wasn't to shy on fire himself. Then I heard a moan from behind me. Looking I saw Bonnie start to move a little. Rushing over I pulled off the chair on top of her then helped her stand. I noticed a large bruise forming on and around her wrist._

"_She dead?" she asked_

"_Very." I answered _

_She let out a sigh of relief as she leaned on me. Then Tyler walked over still in wolfen form._

"_Well Tyler that is a new look for you. I just haven't decided whether I like this one better or not." Bonnie said playfully_

_Tyler nudged at her then walked inside. Then he came back out only in human form a few minutes later pulling a shirt over his head._

"_That was actually exhausting." he said_

_I just smiled. He did have his moments when he wasn't a complete idiot and this was one of them. Bonnie turned and walked inside. I followed behind._

"_What was the point of that trial exactly?" she asked falling onto the couch trying to get comfortable_

"_To see if I would take back my old life." I mumbled_

"_And you don't want that ?" she asked as she gestured for Tyler to come over_

_She took the cloth from his hand that he grabbed and dabbed at the bite mark on his shoulder._

"_I…don't know." I answered finally_

"_Okay if that was the second trial where or even when is the next?" Tyler asked flinching a little_

_Bonnie shrugged. _

"_It could be anywhere through any door I don't know." I answered_

_Tyler nodded. I was really regretting this. Knowing that we or rather Bonnie had to kill the mere alter egos of her friends and then having to kill the woman who'd changed me and what could've been my chance to be what I was well that was wearing down on me and we haven't even reached the end._

"_Let's go." I said_

_They looked at me like I was crazy._

"_We need to get this done and over with." I said_

_Then I got up and walked over to the door opening it. I gestured for them to go first. Following behind them I looked ahead to notice we seemed to be in a well wooded area._

"_Wait are we in the Old Wood?" I asked_

_Then Tyler yanked me down behind the bush they seemed to be hiding behind._

"_We're not in the old wood we're in Fell's Church." Tyler said_

"_Wait what? We'd been there and done that."_

"_Maybe so but that." he said pointing at a man walking into an old wooden building "is my great great grandfather."_

"_Are you kidding me!" Bonnie and I Both exclaimed at the same time _


	12. Chapter 12

~Bonnie~

We couldn't actually have gone back in time. And anyways why would we come back to where Fell's Church was founded. I didn't get it.

Tyler grabbed me by the wrist and started pulling me along. Damon followed.

"I…am so confused and don' even know what to do. So I'm leaving the ideas up to you two." I said finally

"Well our best bet is to stay out of sight on this one." Tyler said

"Look it's Honoria Fell." I gasped in awe

She was so beautiful in person I mean granted I saw her in spirit when she approached Elena but this was amazing. Tyler yanked me back down as I mindlessly tried to get up and walk over to her. I couldn't help but stare.

"So then where do we go then?" Damon asked

"Well we go to where he cemetery will be I'm sure it's not at all crowded and we'll move from there." I heard Tyler say

"Alright let's go."

I didn't move. I was too intrigued.

"Let's go McCollough." Tyler said pulling me along

"We should talk to her maybe she can help. She helped before." I started

"Yeah and maybe she'll scream and then have us killed that's another possibility." Damon said

"But-"

"No." they both said simultaneously

The cemetery was mostly woods being the cemetery has yet to be filled. There were only a few gravestones. I plopped to the ground leaning against one. I felt so tired now that I was thinking about it. The cuts and bruises were throbbing along with thinking about what had been happening. It was quiet as if I wasn't the only one thinking about it all. Then I heard a twig crack and looked in the direction of it. It was her Honoria the founder of Fell's Church. She bent down laying flowers on a gravestone. I tried to be as quiet as possible.

"So I see I'm not the only one who has come to visit the dead." she said

I just sat there silently.

"It's okay child I'm not going to give you away. I won' tell a soul about you and your friends." she said

I stood up and walked over to her. Tyler came out from behind a tree and Damon stood also.

"I see you're gifted as I am. But you don't belong here." she said taking my hand

"I-I…" I trailed off

"I will help you being you cannot be seen or you will be suspected of being a witch or something else. Theses are trying times when many legends are believed real." she said

"How can we trust you?" Damon asked skeptically

"If you couldn't trust me then you would be dead by now boy." she said seriously

She pulled me along as she walked off. The others followed behind. Honoria Fell was or rather is a witch like me it had me interested that I could learn something from someone so old yet wise. I wondered how no one knew what she was.

She brought us o a large colonial house in through the back so as to be safe and cautious. Then she told the guys to get washed up then she pulled me into the part of her house that seemed like a greenhouse. There were so many different plants. Some that I have never even seen before.

"I figure you are curious on how to keep yourself in control." she said as she was tending to one of the flowers

"A little. I'd not to feel like I'm about to collapse after using my powers." I said

She smiled.

"It all comes with practice dear." she said

I nodded.

"If you exercise them you will not be so dizzy." she said

"Okay."

"Try it." she said

I turned and closed my eyes. I could feel it this time running through me like an energy source. When I opened my eyes I saw many potted plants floating in mid air. My jaw dropped in awe.

"Am-Am I doing this?" I asked

"Indeed. You're much more powerful than you give yourself credit for young one." she said

Then all of the sudden they fell leaving half or more of them cracked and broken.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean too." I stammered

Damon and Tyler rushed in wondering what the crash was.

"It's alright I've done it myself a few times. I will however need to go into town to replace some of these."

"I'll do it. I'll be really careful but it's the least I can do." I started

"No Bonnie." Damon said

I turned to face him.

"I'll be careful." I tried

"It's doesn't matter you can still get caught." he said

"I will go with her." Honoria said

Damon pinched the bridge of his nose feeling defeated.

_Why do you always do this. You're going o get yourself killed and I can't protect you not like this._

I heard him think. Walking over to him I put my hand on his cheek in comfort.

"It'll be good to see what we're looking for anyways." I said

"Fine." he huffed

I turned back to Honoria.

"We will go the back way so as not to draw attention." she said "You two need to stay hidden though in case my husband comes back home this evening. Sometimes he'll come home from work other times he will work on through the night."

Damon and Tyler nodded. Honoria left he room to get her cloak with Tyler following behind asking his own questions that she was more than willing to answer.

"Relax. There's no other way unless you want to walk through the town and then have people crucify us. It'll be fine." I reassured him

"It' not feeling fine." he said

I stood up on my toes and gently kissed him. I felt his fingers intertwine through my loosening curls.I pulled away from him as Honoria came back into the room.

"It's time." Honoria said

I nodded then turned to walk off but Damon still had a hold of my hand and wasn't letting go. He seemed to be giving me a pleading look but let go. I turned and left getting a pinching feeling in my gut. The walk was quiet Honoria seemed to be concentrating on something. The town had come into view about twenty minutes later.

"Stay quiet." she ordered

I just nodded. Then she walked into the building we'd come up behind. I looked around the corner of the building out of curiosity. There were so many people for such a small town. Then it all hit me at once like fire and a scream pierced the night only for it to be my own.

"Bonnie wake up or you'll die!" I heard

I looked up to see a tear streaked version of myself. I was confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"You'll die you know? You do know don't you?" she seemed to be asking

"I-"

Then I snapped out before I could say anything.

Looking up I saw people surrounding me and looking at me terrified. Then I heard it.

"Witch." someone in the crown mumbled

Then others said it till it was in a chant.

"Oh no." was all I could manage

~Damon~

Something was wrong. She shouldn't have gone she had a way of attracting trouble. Then all of the sudden the front door creaked open and came a well built man carrying a rifle.

"Honoria here was another wolf this evening." he said "It's like they're centralizing around this area. There is some power central here of some sort."

He stopped and looked around.

"Honoria.?" he called

Then the floor boards creaked. Quickly he turned around his rifle in his arms ready to shoot.

"I know somebody is here if you don't come out I will shoot." he said

Neither Tyler or I moved a single inch. Then a shot rang out and I heard Tyler yell. I ran out into the open quickly to Tyler to see he'd gotten hit in the shoulder. It looked as if it were burning his skin.

"Silver." he managed

'You're one of them wolves." the man snarled "now don't you move or it's the same for you boy."

He pointed the gun at me. I could feel Tyler somewhat convulse from the pain. When I looked back up at the man I saw the hilt of the gun come right at me causing all lights to go out.

~Bonnie~

"No it's not what you think!" I shouted as I was being dragged out into the middle of town

"Witch!" they shouted at me

"I cannot believe this is the place people like to celebrate." I mumbled to myself

Looking up my eyes managed to get even bigger. There was a huge pole with wood surrounding it. Now seemed a good time to panic.

"No! Don't I'm not what you think! Stop!" I shrieked trying break free of their grip

They pulled me up to the stake and tied my arms behind me around the pole. By now I was crying. Looking around in the back of the crowd I could Honoria who looked as scared as I felt.

"I found two more!" came a shout "Two Dogs! Tie them up so they can watch their witch burn!"

"Torture them first!" came another shout

I looked over to see four men dragging Damon and Tyler along. They tied some metallic collars around their neck along with metallic bands around their wrists to make sure they couldn't go anywhere. They looked at me with terrified eyes. The only words I could mouth were I'm sorry

Tyler was still out of it but Damon was trying to get out with out success. Then the air cracked and he yelled. Then I noticed what they were doing to him. They were whip lashing him across his back. His screams echoed through my mind. I had to close my eyes and look away.

"Burn the witch now!" a towns person yelled

"No!" Damon yelled

But the town yelled n disagreement.

"Burn in the eternal fires of hell witch." the man holding a flaming torch said.

Then he threw the torch to my feet. I tried getting free but I couldn't. I was seriously going to die. But then that's when I realized it. You can't get something without sacrifice. I could handle that. I stopped trying to get free and jut took in the heat. I could feel it get closer and hotter. The only I couldn't stop were the tears streaking down my face. The flames got higher. Then I heard screaming only to finally notice it was my own from the burning that had breached my skin and was now on my skin. The townspeople had gotten quiet. And even they had terrified looks on their faces.

What happened next blew my own mind I didn't understand. The flames ceased as if they'd been blown out and my bonds had come undone. I fell to the ground not moving. I heard talking and screaming. Opening my eyes I saw people fleeing and running . But then I saw hands they reached down and picked me up. I gasped in pain as I was lifted off the ground.

"I guess you do know the true meaning of sacrifice don't you?"

~Damon~

I watched as Honoria made her way over to Bonnie and picked her up and started carrying her back into the direction of an apothecary building.

"Come she will need a reason to stay attached to the world." she said toward me then kept walking

I looked down and noticed that the chains seemed to be like they were snapped off. I helped Tyler up and followed after her. Getting inside she'd laid Bonnie down on a bare table and was shuffling through cabinets.

"You did that?" I asked

"I did because you are innocent and don't deserve to burn for all of eternity." she said

"Will-" I started

"I am unsure she is hurt pretty bad."

After setting Tyler down in a chair I walked over to her. She had burns everywhere. And was barely breathing I could hear her breathing slow down.

"Come on stay alive." I whispered

Honoria turned back toward me.

"You'd give anything to take this all back." she said

I looked up at her and she jus motioned toward the back entrance. I didn't get it. But she took my hand and guided me. I felt Bonnie's hand slip from mine. Standing out back of the building she let go of my hand and pointed in the direction of the woods. Then I noticed someone come out from the shadows. It seemed the person was compelled but it was strange because right then I could tell what it was. I backed away cautiously.

"It's okay I have control." Honoria said

To be as powerful as this. Enough to have power over other supernatural beings.

"You came or something but to get this gift you want you must give something in return." she said

"What do you mean?"

"Hurry or time will run out."

I didn't want to change but I didn't want to stay this way if Bonnie wouldn't be with me and she was dying now. The only way I could save her was to change. Either way I lost. I just nodded and before I could move I felt the blood sucker on my throat bleeding me dry. I fell to the ground surrounding were going blurry. Then I felt warm liquid going down my throat and that was it. It was over.

What felt like hours but was only minutes for some reason I could hear and smell more sharply. I bolted to my feet and without thinking I grabbed Honoria's throat and slammed her to the wall.

"I just Sped up the process." she gasped

I could smell the fear. It was like taking back old habits. Nothing had really changed.

"You can still save her."

"You better hope so or I will rip you throat out witch." I snapped

Then in the next instant I was at her side . I could hear her pulse and it was slowing down. She was dying. Quickly I bit down on my wrist and held it to her lips. It flowed down her lips. I pulled back and hoped it would be enough to save her. I stood back and watched as the burns faded and the bruise on wrist fade. All that was left was the burnt clothing and remnants of blood. I looked over at her other hand to notice it was closed around something. I opened it to see a delicate flower sitting in her hand. I picked it up and looked at it.

"It's what we came for…I think." she whispered

I turned to face her to see she was sitting up.

"Don't smell it either." she said

I laughed.

~Bonnie~

"You had to give up yours for his didn't you?" I asked

He knew what I meant.

"You would've died if I didn't." he answered

Damon was Damon again. Well he got what he wanted then and that was it. This is what Meredith was saying when she wondered what would happen after all was said and done. He'd gone back to being the cold sarcastic asshole thought he hadn't had to say much I knew.

Then I heard something that scared me. People were knocking at the door ordering to get in.

"Oh not again." I whined pulling up my top being one of the straps had burnt off but it didn't do any good that whole half of my top was well burnt and I only a little piece to cover me.

Then Damon put his jacket over me to help cover me up. Even thought it had slashes in the back it did a good job of covering my front. Honoria had gone. She had done what she could.

"How do we get out of here now that we have what we want." I said helping Tyler to his feet

Looking at him I saw the bullet hole seemed to look infected. Damon got on the other side to help him up.

"How about we try a door those always seem to work." Damon said sarcastically

"Why not." I said agreeing somewhat

Moving over to the back door the front one busted open.

"Hurry!" I exclaimed

Damon kicked the door open causing me to fall forward with Tyler following suit with Damon behind. The door slammed behind us. I looked up and saw Meredith nearly in tears. But I was so confused and overwhelmed. The last thing I saw before passing out was a crow taking flight.

**Thank all of you for the reviews. Good or bad are excepted here so REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

~Bonnie~

I awoke to what seemed like a bright room. It was all lit up reflecting all of the white. I'd seen this room before in my visions. It was the very same room. But this was impossible all of it was. This place was for the light hearted and good and innocent and oh the list could go on. Was I considered these things? Was I the only one here?

Then the door creaked open and a head reared around it. It was Meredith she looked at me then rushed over and jumped on the bed beside me clutching me half to death.

"You almost died!" she basically yelled

"No I didn't." I lied

"Did too. Tyler told me everything."

Then I looked over at the door and saw him standing in the doorway looking at his shoes. He was shirtless and I couldn't help but admire his well built abs but then I noticed the bandage over his shoulder.

Does it hurt?" I asked

He came over and sat in the edge of the bed.

"I've had worse it think." he said

I smirked. He smiled back.

"We did it huh?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Tyler … thank you." Meredith said

He just nodded unsure of what to say. I looked over at Meredith.

"Where's Damon?" I asked concerned

Meredith sook her head so I looked over at Tyler he just shook his head too.

"He just took off we haven't seen him since. He's a vampire again…is that what it took? His life?" she asked

"Yeah and if it didn't I would be dead." I mumbled "Are we on the other side? The Celestial Court? I'd over heard Damon telling Elena about it but-"

"How'd you figure that?"

"Strange dreams I guess or visions something like that." I said trailing off

I stared of in the distant. I was wondering if he was okay. He'd probably got what he needed to get off his conscience and left. But that didn't take away what I felt. I was feeling like I was starting to break. After everything that had happened he left. I should've known but I didn't want to admit it.

"Bonnie."

"Huh?" I said coming out of my daze

"The flower is safely hidden we just have to get out of here. But leaving this place is harder than leaving the dark dimension." Meredith said

"That's why I'm a witch." I grinning

Meredith looked at me skeptically while Tyler just grinned.

"We're leaving and hopefully we're done with the return trips." I said getting up

Sage walked in. He just stood in the doorway.

"Bonnie McCollough you are one amazing and strong girl. I fear for any being that comes up against you." he said

I smiled. He bowed his head then backed out of the room. Meredith followed behind him. Tyler just sat there looking down.

"I guess it's back to Hell's Canyon after this." he said finally

"Tyler whatever redemption you're trying to prove you've more than done so. Don't torture yourself anymore. " I said putting my hand on his good shoulder

"I go back I'll be eaten alive." he said

"That's why you have friends Tyler."

He looked up at me. I just smiled.

"You won't get slaughtered if I have any say in it."

I got up and left the room. Coming into the living area I saw the flower on the glass coffee table. I just stared at it for a few seconds as everything that had happened to get it flew through my mind. I just shook my head.

"It's time to go home." I said finally

I quickly put sandals on my bare feet and walked out the door not waiting for the others. But I froze once I was outside. It was beautiful. The crystal blue sky looked like it was etched with stars and the sun seemed to be rising.

"How did we get here?" I asked

"Not sure to be honest. We just grabbed for you guys as you fell through the door and everything went bright white and we were here. It was you two who were supposed to be here. Meredith and I grabbed on at the right time to tag along for the ride. We were lucky we didn't lose you two." Sage answered

"Damon really is gone."

"He'll find his own way back he's smart."

"And stupid" I muttered

Sage just looked at me a little confused. I just sighed. Meredith and Tyler had caught up to us. I looked around everything about this place was different and light. It felt like a place I could call home but I knew I had to go. I couldn't stay. But I could feel a pull. Like a calling I followed it. I walked down the street while doing so I also took notice that there weren't any slaves no beatings no darkness.

I kept walking toward the pull till it took me down a narrow way which is just where it stopped.

"Uh what's this Bon?" Meredith asked

"I'm…not sure." I answered

I held out my hand to one of the walls just touching it like it was telling me too. Then I fell backwards as it lit up and the wall started to peel back. It felt like something struck me.

"Bonnie!" I heard Meredith nearly shout

I just looked up at the opening I could see the old wood.

"Let's go now!" I ordered

I watched them go through one by one. Then I went through myself and almost fell to the earth floor. Looking back I watched it close. Then I looked down to see a slash in my side. It wasn't easy but it took blood to open it I guess I though to myself.

"We did it." Meredith said

Then I watched her hug Sage and him return the feelings mutually. I looked up at the sounds of a bird only to see a hawk. I knew who it was.

"Stefan." I whispered "Let's go. They're back."

~Damon~

I left hoping to find my own way out. But I couldn't help feeling that I'd lost something.

"Snap out of you got what you wanted it's done." I said to myself

I turned back anyways. Knocking Rynlia answered the door himself.

"Ah I thought one of you would come back. Your little witch dropped her star ball before you three went through the door." he said handing it to him

I took it and he shut the door in my face. I turned and walked down the dark alleyway then paused and held it to my temple. It was like a rush .

I saw Bonnie standing in he morning lit room in Florence. I'd come up behind her and kissed her neck. She turned in my arms pulling me closer. This was impossible had she seen this before it happened? It was replaying the memory of us making love during the dawn.

I quickly pulled the star ball from my temple. I had to get out of here. Then another thought popped into my head.

"Drake." I hissed

I'd be damned if he put his hands on one of my girls.


	14. Chapter 14

~Bonnie~

It had been a bit of a long walk being we were deep in the old wood. But we'd made it to the road finally.

"The boarding house is up that way." Meredith said pointing up the road

I just started walking in the direction Meredith pointed without saying a word. But I pulled Damon's jacket closer around me to hide the slash in my side. As we approached the boarding house three people came rushing out the door toward us. It was Elena, Matt, and Mrs. Flowers. Stefan landed right beside Matt who was waiting or his turn to tackle me with a hug. Elena wasn't letting go and she sounded like she was crying.. When she pulled back she was crying. She moved to Meredith with the hug fest and before I got the chance o breath Matt tackled me with a hug.

"Matt you're suffocating me." I gasped

He quickly let go.

"Sorry." he mumbled

Then his eyes went hard as he saw Tyler.

"What is HE doing here." Matt hissed

Both him and Stefan started to advance on Tyler. But I stepped in front of him before they could make their next move.

"Don't even think about it. He helped us when we really needed and he's saved my life on more than one occasion. So if you attack him you attack me first." I said

They both paused and stared at Tyler who tried to look everywhere but at them.

"Alright alright well everyone inside so we can discuss this further." Mrs. Flowers said

"Hey Bon why are you wearing Damon's jacket?" Elena asked as we walked inside

So many questions and they just wouldn't be quiet long enough for me or Meredith or really anyone to answer them. Meredith sat back in Sage's arms on the couch while I sat on the couch across from them with Tyler who was abnormally quiet. But I guess if I had a roomful of people staring at me two or three of which would love to rip my throat out I would be quiet too.

"Bonnie come with me we need to get you cleaned up." Mrs. Flowers said

I just nodded and followed her into the kitchen. She grabbed a wet wash cloth and gestured for me to take off the jacket. Doing so she gasped a little looking at the slash.

"This isn't ever going to fully heal it will scar." she said dabbing at it

"I figured as much."

"Was your trip successful?"

"In some ways yes in others not as much." I answered

"Well I'm glad yo each came back n one opiece with what you wanted."

"Not all of us came back."

"Don't be so sure .'

I looked at her confused. She just cleaned up the wound.

"Now go upstairs and sleep. I'm sure you haven't gotten much sleep."

I nodded and stood to walk off then turned back.

"Don't worry I won't let him get ambushed."

I smiled then went upstairs. Walking into my room it seemed unchanged. The letter was still where I left it on my dresser. It was strange calling this my room it's like I'd moved in. A lot of us had rather. The only who hadn't was Matt. Meredith stayed here often enough that is was like she did. Elena did not long after she'd come back from the dead.

After getting changed into sweats I sat back on my bed. I heard the door open but I didn't move. I just looked at the window as if to look out of it.

"Hey Bonnie you alright?"

It was Elena and I had a feeling Meredith was with her.

"Yeah I'm fine just decided to take a trip to the dark dimension but beforehand we made a pit stop at a were wolf bar so Damon could sell me off to a shifter so we could get into the dark dimension. That's when we ran into Meredith and Sage."

"What were you guys even doing in the dark dimension and why did you leave Damon down there?" Elena exclaimed

"We were down there getting you and Stefan a little gift." I said

Then I remembered that I didn't have it. I looked at Meredith wide eyed.

"Relax I have it. It's downstairs." she said

I let out a deep breath.

"And Damon left us we didn't leave him." I said

"What did you get that you thought was so important you had us worried half to death." Elena asked looking at both of us

I got up not saying a word and Meredith followed suit making Elena squirm. We went downstairs and Elena wouldn't be quiet she kept asking. Meredith walked over and picked up the flower she must've laid on the coffee table. Then she walked over to Stefan and held it out to him. He took it cautiously. Then he smelled it taking in the scent of it deeply. Then his eyes bolted open and he dropped to the ground. He seemed o be gasping for air like Damon had after he'd smelled the flower. Elena rushed to his side but he just pulled away from her trying to breath.

"You went back to get this?" he gasped looking at me

"It wasn't just me it was all of us." I said then went back up stairs

My feet seemed to drag behind me with every step. I closed my door so that I wouldn't be bothered. I just figured that they could celebrate or do whatever they like without me. I fell on my bed not bothering with the covers and fell asleep.

~Drake~

I stood in the backyard under the shadow of the tree looking up at her window.

"Sleep well little witch." I said to myself "I will see you soon to claim what I own."


	15. Chapter 15

~Bonnie~

I awoke to the sun blinding me and the smell of so many foods that my head was dizzy and my stomach was growling. Which reminded me that I couldn't remember when I'd eaten last. I got up and jumped into the shower to get cleaned up. Then got dressed into a pairs of jeans and a red shirt. Then I grabbed my dark colored hoodie and put it on as I made my way downstairs. I saw Stefan, Tyler, Matt at the table scarfing down food. I watched as Elena, Meredith , and Sage making the food. Elena mainly just watched Stefan in awe.

"Hey there et enough sleep?" Elena asked

"Yeah I did thanks." I answered as I basically drooled over the plate of bacon on the counter

Meredith laughed.

"Help yourself to anything there Bonnie you don't have to just stare." she said still laughing

I quickly grabbed at the bacon and then pulled food onto an empty plate. I had twice of what Tyler had on his plate. The three of them just stared as they watched me eat. As I finished up I drank up my full glass of milk. I looked at the others they had frozen and was just looking at me.

"What? I was hungry." I said

They nodded still looking at me surprised.

"Well you really know how to put it away don't you Bonnie?" Matt said jokingly

I glared at him and he quickly shut up and went back to eating causing the other two to start laughing. I turned and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked

"Home I figure my parents are worried being I'm not in college."

"What are you going to tell them?"

"That I went to the Dark dimension to gain humanity and then ended up giving my virginity to someone who was a vampire and then became a vampire again. And that I nearly got myself killed in the process."

Everyone went quiet and stared at me.

"Kidding jeez you guys need to loosen up." I said giggling

I turned and left them there quiet. I was still laughing as I walked home. The look on their faces was priceless it made me wish I had a camera. A sudden feeling of being watched came over me. I walked faster.

It didn't ease the feeling any less or any more.

Finally getting home I locked the door behind me. Mary was coming downstairs. She looked as if she were heading out to work.

"Hey Bon when'd you get back?"

"A few days ago." I answered relaxing

"That's good. Wish I could stay and chat but I have to go we'll talk tonight I promise." she said

"Mhm."

I started to walk into the kitchen.

"So how are Stefan and Elena?" she asked

I froze immediately. I had never talked to her about Elena and Stefan especially if Elena was supposedly dead to the town.

"I never told you about Stefan and Elena." I said backing away from her into the kitchen

She grinned evily.

"My bad."

She quickly grabbed a knife and in the next instant she had a knife at my throat with her other hand on my mouth keeping me from screaming. I watched as her features change. It was Drake.

"Hello red. Thought I'd come collect." he whispered in my ear

I whimpered a little. Then I heard something coming from outside. I quickly bit Drake's hand and he let go hitting me across the face. I got up and ran for the front door. There was a knock at the door. Then Drake grabbed me.

"No! Let go! Help!" I shouted

~Damon~

I didn't know what I was doing here it was a waste of time. Why would I come looking for that annoying little witch anyways? Oh right I made a promise I thought to myself. I hate having to stick to my promises. I knocked on the door. I figured I would check here before bothering to make and entrance at the boarding house.

"No! Let go! Help!" I heard from the other side"Bonnie?" I said

"Help Please!"

Then I heard a thud from the other side of the door.

"Bonnie invite me in!" I yelled

I could hear her gasping for air.

"Bonnie!"

"Damon." I heard her plea "Please-"

"Don't even think about it." I heard her get cut off

It was Drake. I was too late. I could hear her struggle.

"Damon please come in." she said finally

**Sorry it's short but the next one will be longer I'm sure of it. Plz review****J**


	16. Chapter 16

~Bonnie~

I heard the front door bust open. It all happened so fast. Drake was suddenly thrown off of me and up against the wall. Damon's eyes were black with anger as he squeezed Drake's air pipes shut.

"You fucked with the wrong vampire Drake." he hissed

"Take her she's worthless to me after what you've done to her." he gasped

He loosened his grip a little and in the next instant he snapped his neck the cracking sound making me jump. I just sat there in silence unsure of what to do. Damon didn't move at first then. I moved over to sit in on the stairs. He sat beside me quietly.

"You alright?" he asked still no looking at me

"Yes I'm fine. I'll probably bruise later but I' alright."

He nodded then stood and started to walk out.

"Is it that hard to look at me? To acknowledge my existence now? Oh right I was just a plaything to pass the time right? Till you got to be yourself again?" I asked

He froze in his steps. That time I knew he heard me. Because he turned back to as I stood up and cornered me against the wall.

"I stick by what I've said before _cara." _he said his pitch black eyes staring right through me

"You could've fooled me and you did." I said quietly putting my hand on his arm and pushing him aside

He didn't scare me anymore. Not much of anything scared being I've been on the edge of death more than once. I heard him growl but I just pushed past him and walked out. I paused right then.

"Thank you." I whispered then kept walking

This was the last time I'd come to what I used to call home. It wasn't my life anymore. I finally understood why Elena never officially came home. She couldn't not living this kind of life. But she finally got her happy ending didn't she?

I was happy for her and always would be but I couldn't stay here. Damon didn't follow me he didn't even stop me. But I had a feeling he still had something to say. I didn't want to hear it I wanted to leave to forget and in due time I would. I left that evening bringing things I thought I would need. I'd been excepted to NYU it was just trying to get there that had gotten in the way. So much had happened that I figured I wasn't going. I just thought a year off wouldn't be so bad but now I wanted out. I thought if everything was fixed everything would go back to normal. What was normal anyway?

~Damon~

She left without telling anyone. Good riddance I thought to myself. The annoying little could go and get herself killed and I would enjoy watching. But that's why I show up wasn't it? Ugh it's either you want her dead or you just want her. I really have to learn how to sort out my priorities.

I walked into to the boarding house not saying a word.

"Damon?" Meredith asked "How'd you get out?"

"I have my ways. Anyways I just came to see if my pathetic excuse of a brother got what he wanted."

"Okay…."

That wasn't the truth. I was looking for someone else. Hoping she might have actually postponed her leaving. Meredith was looking at me strangely.

"Are you sure that's why you came here?"

"Yes." I hissed

"Well she's not here."

I looked down at my shoes. Then I turned and stared walking out the door.

"She's not coming back either." I mumbled

I thought Meredith heard me but I was unsure. I just flew off into the night taking in the feeling of regret. Did it have to be so painful?

~Meredith~

"She's not coming back either." I heard him say

He then took flight as a crow blending into the night. Maybe he was right she wasn't coming back but that was good. I t meant she was ready to get on with her life and she didn't need protection.

Elena and Stefan entered the room.

"What did he want?" Stefan asked gesturing toward the open door

"He wanted to make sure you got what you needed I guess." I lied

"Wait he had something to do with this?" Elena asked

"Who's idea do you think it was Elena? Bonnie's?"

They both seemed surprised.

"What do you expect when you give him a conscience let alone a soul which might I add he lacked when he was a vampire." I said

The room was quiet. It was real awkward.

"Well I should probably get home then." I said finally

"Right…well be safe Meredith okay?"

"I'll be fine I can handle myself."

As I made my way to the door Elena called me.

"Hey have you seen Bonnie?" she called

I turned to face her.

"Bonnie…isn't coming back Elena. She has a life to live we all do." I answered

With that I went home. It was over for me at least. But I had a feeling that Damon had unfinished business and whether or not he chose to deal with it was his choice.

I crawled into bed. Usually I would do what I could to get away from home. Right about now though I couldn't be happier. I was in my room in a nice soft bed. Not fighting off vampires or fox spirits. Slowly thinking about each of these things I fell asleep.

~Bonnie~

I got to my apartment around two in the morning. I figured I'd unpack in the morning but right now I would sleep. I looked around before I fell back onto my bed.

"To a fresh non vampire start." I said to myself


	17. Chapter 17

~Damon~

I watched her as she slept. Sitting on the edge of her window. I'd been around for months debating on whether or not to make my presence known. And each time I would I'd end up not seeing her. I turned and flew off as the dawn was breaking. Might as well go find breakfast I thought to myself.

~Bonnie~

The alarm stared buzzing. I waved my arm around to try and turn it off. Instead I just pushed it off the end table letting it hit the floor. Sitting up I pulled my hand through my hair. My curls had gotten longer being I hadn't bothered to get my perm redone. Many of my friends said I shouldn't bother because the long curls make me look amazing. So I didn't bother.

I brushed my hair out then got dressed in my usual. I stopped to look at myself in the mirror. My natural pale complexion still radiated but my hair now reached at least to the center of my back. There was a knock at the door making me jump.

"Need a new alarm clock again?" Jazz asked sitting back on the bed looking down at the shattered clock

"Yeah."

"That is like the fifth or sixth one!" she exclaimed

"What can I say I don't like getting up early." I said laughing

She laughed too. Jazz had become one of my best friends since I'd moved up here two years ago. Granted she tried to hit on me first but afterwards she seemed to be the one person to go to if I had issues or guy problems.

"Well let's go McCollough we have a big day today filled with shopping." she said

"Alright hold on." I said grabbing my keys

Then I headed out the door behind her. We walked around the mall for a while then relaxed in the food court. Then I couldn't believe it.

"Matt?" I called

He turned around. I quickly got up and ran over to hug him. He was with Tyler.

"Oh my god what are you guys doing up here?" I asked surprised as I let go of Matt

"We were taking a break from school and thought we'd take a look around New York. I had no idea you'd be here though. Of course it's not like you told anyone where you were going in the first place." he said some what scowling me

I still managed to blush in front of him. I noticed Tyler looking at Jazz as she was coming over.

"Tyler I wouldn't she…" I trailed off trying to find the right words

"So these are some of your hometown friends." she said

"Mhm this is Tyler and Matt."

"Nice to meet you." Jazz said

"Likewise." Tyler said

I just shook my head laughing.

"You should come eat with us." I suggested

"Sounds good." Matt said

We sat down at a table.

"So how is everyone?" I asked

"Doing fine. Meredith is out doing her own exploring with Sage. And Elena and Stefan are in Florence I think. I'm not sure I haven't heard from them in a while."

I smiled as best I could. But I think Matt caught my sense of curiosity.

"No one's heard from Damon." he said silently

I just nodded. Thoughts of him had crossed my mind and on more than one occasion. We sat and caught up on the things we'd missed and old times. They talked about how they still lived in Fell's Church and how Tyler was taking care of Caroline. The right way this time. Matt was going through community college.

"It was so good to see you guys again." I said as I stood

"Don't be such a stranger Bonnie." Tyler said

We said our goodbyes then parted ways. It was good to see a slice of home again.

~Damon~

She didn't see me but I saw her. Talking it up with Mutt and the dog. She seemed happy and I had been too long since she was. Her and her friend made their way out of the mall splitting up from the other two. I followed her home after her friend split off to go her own way. I was curious enough to see if she still had it in her.

~Bonnie~

Walking it was dark with the only things lighting up the streets being the street lights. But I was feeling uneasy and I felt as if I were being followed. Then all of the sudden I felt someone try to get into my head. Quickly grabbing at my temples I sent out as much power as I could harness. It was like a wave. But the mind probing stopped instantly. Looked around trying to think who would try to get in my head.

"It couldn't be." I said to myself

But a few feet away I saw a sparkling like object. Walking over I picked it up to notice it was a small ball. It seemed familiar and took a second for me to realize what was.

"I thought I'd lost this." I said to myself

It was my favorite memory and the one that gave me the most pain. I'd lost something. A chunk of my heart to him being he ripped it out. Acting like nothing had happened. Acting like….

I didn't want to act like I didn't remember because I did and in a way I was happy to remember.

_Ah cara I see I am not the only one missing something…_a voice in my head trailed off.

I turned around but no one was there. I know your voice I thought to myself. Then I turned holding the small ball close to me and walked back to my apartment. When I got there I noticed my mail on the floor and picked it up on my way in. Flicking through it was just the usual bills but then something stuck out. It was from Elena an Stephan.


	18. Chapter 18

~Bonnie~

It was a wedding invitation. I smirked as I read it. It would be held in a small chapel in Florence, Italy. They didn't want it to be large because Stefan still had the history of once being a vampire so they didn't want to attract a lot of attention. I was still wondering they got my address. That's when I read that it had been Meredith who told them. I'd been writing to her a few times and she managed to call every once in a while. Jazz says that she is one kick ass woman and that she could totally use a woman like that. It always made me laugh.

I decided I'd go. There was nothing wrong with a reunion. I set the mail on the kitchen table and started looking around in the fridge. I was still hungry. Then there was a knock at the door. I looked at my cell phone for the time.

"Who would be here at eleven at night?" I asked myself

There was another knock. I huffed closing the fridge and went to the door. Opening I froze.

"Hello _rossa_."

It was Damon. I shut the door in his face.

"Oh are you really going to shut me out."

I opened it again.

"I'd planned on it." I snapped

"Attitude. I like it." he said grinning "Now why don't you invite me in. may be continue what we started."

"Get lost Damon." I said

"I thought about it trust me."

"I know." I said

"You do now?" he asked in curiosity

"I've been trying to ignore you."

"How rude."

"Yeah well I have a right to be that way now don't I?"

I was holding back tears. I shut the door.

~Damon~

I heard the door lock as she slid down to the floor. I could hear her cry. It was my fault I shouldn't have bothered her.

_Why me? Why did I have to fall for a vampire. Why can't I forget you?_

I heard her from her mind. She'd dropped her barriers probably thinking I was gone. I put my hand o the door.

"I'm not going anywhere red." I said hoping she heard me

Then I turned and walked away.

~Bonnie~

I just sat there till the early hours in the morning. He wouldn't give up and being me I would give in eventually. Then a grin spread across my face. I didn't have to cave right away though. I got up and grabbed the invitation off the table and walked out not bothering to lock the door.

I showed up in Florence without telling anyone I was coming and yet I saw Meredith waiting for me as I got off my plane.

"You just love ruining things don't you?" I said jokingly as I hugged her

"I had a feeling you'd show up?"

"Oh really?"

She just smiled.

"Well Elena and Stefan are excited."

"I'd imagine. Do you know how long they've been waiting for this? And now they can actually go through with it." I said

"Yeah right?" Meredith said in agreement

We took a cab to the villa were they were staying. They called it small but it definitely wasn't small. Looking around it reminded me of the one I was at when we had to go through with the trials. It was amazing. Then I heard squealing and looked over to see Elena running at me.

"Bonnie!" she said hugging me

She squeezed tighter than Meredith did.

"Okay Elena could you let go please I won't run off again unless I tell you where I'm going I promise."

"Good." she said letting go

"Of course I didn't know I had to tell you where I go unless you're my mother."

Elena playfully hit me in the arm. Stefan came out to join the small reunion. I gave him a hug as well.

"It's good to see you Stefan." I said

"Yes it is good to see you little brother."

I turned to see Damon standing in the doorway. I glared at him then pushed past Stefan into the house. Stefan and Elena looked back at him and glared as well.

"What?" he said shrugging

I took this time to unpack in my room. Then I heard my door open but didn't pay any mind.

"Well this brings back memories doesn't it?" I heard Damon say as he tried to put his arms around me

I just pushed him away and turned to look at him. His face was inches from mine. My breath had become uneasy and he knew it. He didn't move away but I did. I turned away from him. All thoughts of trying to push him away were wiped from my mind. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck.

"I will convince you that you're mine." I heard him whisper

"Who said you had to convince me?" I said

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I slightly turned my neck to the side. I felt his cool breath get closer towards my neck. I closed my eyes half expecting him to bite me. But my eyes shot open as I felt his lips gently kiss my neck. I turned around looking at him surprised.

"I'm not a complete dick. I do have respect for some people. And by the way I love those long red curls of yours." he said his fingers running through my hair.

Then like that he was gone.


	19. Chapter 19

~Bonnie~

I decided to wear a midnight blue dress down to the dinner. It was about an inch above the knee and was spaghetti strap. It was the night before the wedding. I came downstairs into the dining room. I sat down beside Matt. He was just staring at me. I smiled.

"You can close your mouth Matt." I said

He quickly looked away but I looked over to notice Damon glaring at him. I just looked down at my food as I played with it. I felt to nervous to be eating it. Then looking over I saw Stefan looking at me worriedly.

"I haven't decided on who I want to be my maid of honor. That would be my only dilemma." Elena was saying

"Let Meredith do it." I said

"Really?" they both said at the same time

"Yeah I'm sure. The last thing you need is me dropping to the floor with a vision and interrupt everything. Let her do it." I said smiling

Meredith was trying not to laugh.

"She has a valid point." Elena said joking

I picked up a piece of cauliflower off my plate and threw it at her. It was a little funny.

"Excuse me." I said still managing a giggle

I noticed Damon was extremely quiet. It had me uneasy. He was thinking about something I just wished he'd let me in. I didn't notice that Stefan followed me. I was in the kitchen trying to think a little. Then he put a hand on my shoulder making me jump.

"You have to stop doing that." I said

"You alright?" he asked

"Uh yeah of course why wouldn't I be?" I asked

"You've basically given up your spot for maid of honor. And other than that you haven't been yourself."

"Right." I said looking down

"You know usually this would be a time that my brother would wreak havoc and make sure this wedding wouldn't happen. But he hasn't even tried. I think he even tried to congratulate us but I'm still unsure about that."

That made me laugh.

"Yeah I laughed too. But it seems he's been after you. Like there's something he wants from you." he sai looking at me skeptically

"Yeah something…" I trailed off "I already tried. I gave him something I can't even take back and he left like he had better things to do."

"He probably didn't know what to do Bonnie. He had his humanity taken away when he'd realized he didn't want to be what he was. He was given a reason not to want to be the monster he was but he didn't have the choice."

"And you know this how?"

"I have ears."

I smirked.

"Yeah well I'm not sure what he wants from me. I have nothing left to give him." I said

Stefan turned to me and pulled something out of his pocket and put it in my hand. Then he turned and started to walk back to the dining room. I opened my hand to see Stefan ring in it. My eyes widened.

"Stefan does this mean-"

He turned back around.

"He's my brother and I know that look he has toward you because I have it for Elena. He won't give up on you Bonnie. I wouldn't wish my brother to live out eternity alone either. It's your choice this is just my way of giving him my blessing and trust." he said

I looked back down at the blue jeweled ring. Then I went back into the dining room and sat down. I looked up at Damon who was now looking at me curiously. After the dinner I went out for fresh air in the beautiful night. I needed the air to think. First I needed to decide on whether it was worth letting Damon back in and whether it was worth forever.

"Careful Bon think too much you might actually hurt yourself."

I turned to see Tyler standing there.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked

"Life." I replied

"Sounds fun."

"It's wonderful." I said sarcastically

He smirked.

"You should give him another chance."

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"He's been given too many chances."

"By everyone else yeah but by you not so much."

"If he wants it so bad he can come out himself instead of sending a messenger."

Tyler laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah well it was this or get my arm broken." he said as he walked back into the house

I laughed too and headed I with him. I went upstairs to my room. The ring was still in my hand I hadn't let go. I didn't bother to turn on the lights. The light breeze blew in from the small balcony. I looked over to see a black crow sitting on it.

"You just going to sit there?" I asked

Then all of the sudden Damon came in from the balcony.

"Finally an invitation." he said

I just smiled looking down. He lifted my chin to look up at him. His eyes were a sharp blue which I'd never noticed since it always seemed they were black. He leaned down and his lips brushed against mine gently into a kiss. But instead of pushing him away like I should've I put my arms around his neck pulling him closer. Then he picked me up in his arms causing me to drop the ring on the floor. He laid me back on the bed I felt the pit of my stomach drop. He laid down on top of me one hand intertwining with mine his other moving through my hair. His lips parted from mine moving to my collarbone to my neck. I moved my head to the side.

"Not yet." I heard him whisper

My breath was uneven. And I was starting to feel nervous. I hadn't done this with a vampire. Bu he seemed as if he wanted it to last just as I did. His hand moved from my hair down my side along with the zipper to my dress. I unbuttoned his shirt sliding it off with my hands feeling up his built pale chest. He took in each movement. I pulled his lips back down to mine and soon enough I could feel his tongue fighting for entrance then dominance with mine. Then he bit my lip playfully as I felt him pull my dress down. His hand ran up my thigh sending a shiver through me as he settled between them. My hands slid down his muscled arms down to his waist. I started to undo his pants but he stopped me. I was confused. But then he undid them himself. As he laid back on top of me I could feel him at my entrance. I couldn't tell who he was torturing. Me or himself? I gasped as he slid into me. And as he began to rock his hips to mine I found the rhythm and my hips met his. He leaned his head down beside mine as I felt him move faster. The utter pain in my core begging for more increased with pleasure. I heard a moan escape his lips. My nails ran down his back causing him to arch back and bare his fangs. Then his lips met mine once again. And I could feel his hands move up my body not missing an inch. My fingers wounds through his hair as he moved as he moved back down to my neck. I could feel myself reaching climax. Then as I did I felt him bite down on my neck making a cry escape as my back arched up against him. He held me there. I laid back regaining my breath.

Damon moved off of me and laid beside me. I moved over and laid down on his chest.

~Damon~

Her breathing evened out as she fell asleep. I had her now and I wasn't letting go. Not for the world. I had something I prized much more than my own life. Wasn't that what I gave it up for? I did better the second time around anyways. She wasn't selfish she wasn't dead already. She was very alive and it would be her choice if she wanted to say that way. I loved everything about her. It shouldn't have taken so long. Slowly I fell asleep wondering if she'd be there in the morning. Or maybe it was my turn to dream lord knows I've seen many of hers.


	20. Chapter 20

~Bonnie~

The morning light seeped in through the drapes that flowed in the morning breeze. I felt Damon's arms around me and smiled. I thought he'd be gone. I also felt the throbbing from my neck and noticed part of the pillow was stained red. Sitting up I started to get up but then he pulled me back into bed. I felt him kiss my neck making me giggle.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked

"Well if you must know I would like to get cleaned up because today is Elena's wedding day and I don't need to look like a mess." I replied trying to fix my messy hair a little

"But I love this look." he said

"I'm sure."

I wiggled out of his arms pulling the sheet around me and got up moving to the bathroom.

"Would you be requiring assistance?" he asked coyly

"Maybe…maybe not." I teased

He was up on his feet in front of me in the next second.

"You should be careful who you tease there_ cara."_

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked playfully

"Care to find out?"

Before I could answer he'd grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into the bathroom closing the door.

A few hours later I came downstairs in an indigo dress. My hair pressed back with sapphire jeweled clips. Leaving my hair to rest on my shoulders. Matt and Tyler were waiting for the others downstairs as well. Then Sage came bustling in.

"I'm sorry for my lateness." he said

I just nodded smiling.

"You look lovely Bonnie." he said taking my hand and twirling me to get a better look

I just giggled. Then Meredith came in and hugged Sage.

"Okay let's go. Elena is meeting us there and Stefan should already be there." she said gesturing for us to go

Getting to the small chapel we noticed a few familiar faces. I watched Tyler rush toward one of the women standing not sure where to go. It was Caroline. She was pregnant. Tyler took her hand and led her to the front pew helping her sit then he kissed her forehead and she smiled up at him. Mrs. Flowers was sitting beside her along with others that had helped us and befriended us. Then Meredith cam up behind me making me jump.

"Elena needs to see us." she said

I nodded and followed her back to where Elena was getting ready. She seemed to be fretting something.

"Elena are you alright?" I asked

"I have something old…" she started gesturing to the ring that Stefan gave her that was Katherine's "I have something new…" she said holding up the ring Stefan got her for the official engagement "I am lacking something blue."

I started lauging.

"Bonnie this isn't funny!" she exclaimed

"Sit down Elena." I said

She did so.

"You just happened not to notice I'm wearing blue." I said giggling

I took out the sapphire clips in my hair. Then put then in her hair gently. I leaned down by her to see her in the mirror.

"Perfect." I said

"I owe you one Bon." she said

"It's fine. You know believe it or not those clips were my grandmother's."

Elena turned and hugged.

"If we don't get out there, there isn't really going to be a wedding so you have to let go." I said

"Right." she said pulling away

I turned and left fixing my hair a little rearranging it. I headed up to the front pew and winked at Stefan and Matt as I sat down beside Caroline. Looked over and smiled at her and surprisingly enough she smiled back. She told me how she was doing better now. Then the music started and I looked back to see Elena making her way up the aisle. She looked like an angel and she didn't need wings this time to look that way. I noticed Damon sitting in the back. Maybe he preferred it.

I watched as they both finally said their "I Dos" then followed them out to their car and watched as they drove off.

"You forgot something." I heard Damon whisper in my ear

He slid something onto my finger. I looked down to see Stefan's ring on my finger. I looked up at Damon in surprise.

"It's yours only if you want it." he said

"What I want is you." I said

He took my face in his hands and kissed me. Parting from my lips I heard him whisper…

"Forever is a long time."

"Then forever is with you."


End file.
